The Time For Giving
by believable-pen
Summary: Jack and Ianto had been married just over two years when they decide to adopt...
1. Chapter 1

**The Time For Giving Chapter 1**

TWTWTWTW

Jack and Ianto had been married for almost two years, when they decided it was the right time to adopt. After filling out all the forms and attending three interviews, they were put on a waiting list.

Jon and Danny Farmer came from a family where the parents were habitual drug users and alcoholics, and only a week after their last interview, Jack and Ianto were offered one of these boys, then aged 4 and 6, for immediate fostering with a view to adoption. They jumped at the chance.

That was in September. This was to be their first Christmas as a family.

Jack was in with the boys, trying to settle them down for the night. He hoped a story or three would send them off to sleep.

Fat chance of that on Christmas Eve.

"Come on Jon, you promised you'd sleep tonight."

The young boy looked at his brother. "I think that was Danny, dad." He smiled cheekily.

Jack shook his head.

Ianto came into the room. "Jon, why aren't you asleep yet? Because you know, Santa won't come if your not asleep". He smile at Jon. "Come on, get under the covers. Danny's, already asleep."

Jon got into bed and laid down.

Jack smiled at the way Ianto could handle the boys so easily.

He winked at his husband. "Thanks, Hun."

They closed the door behind them and went into the lounge.

"Fancy a drink?" asked Jack.

"Yes, please. I need one after that." He laughed.

Ianto relaxed onto the couch.

Jack went to the cabinet, getting the good scotch out and pouring two glasses. "It's great having the boys this Christmas. You have a way with them."

"Yeah, I know. They are so hyper tonight."

"When you suggested adopting older kids, I wasn't quite sure. But you were right, as always. They're a delight. I love them to bits." leaning forward he kissed Ianto. "And I love you, babe."

"I love you, too" He returned Jack's kiss. "And we can always adopt another, maybe a baby next time, if you want that is." Ianto sounded nervous.

Jack laughed. "I never thought we could juggle two kids and Torchwood, but it works so well." Jack looked at Ianto. "Maybe, but not a newborn." He screwed his nose up. "18 months maybe."

"Why not a newborn? That's when they're adorable," he laughed. "I remember Gwen saying we could never handle kids and work, but we did didn't we, Captain Jack Harkness-Jones?"

"But Jon and Danny weren't new borns, Yan. They're a bit ...harder I think."

"We can manage their tantrums, we can manage a little baby. But I'm not rushing you into anything. If you don't want to I'll understand." Ianto sat back sipping his drink.

"I know you used to look after Rhi's kids for her, but, it's strange for me."

"I didn't have a clue either," he smiled. "You just have to learn that's all and I'll teach you."

"Let's get Christmas and the New Year out of the way and discuss it then. There's the boys to consider, too." Jack put his arm around the younger man, drawing him close.

"Yes, I know. Right, Santa, we better get their presents under the tree from the real 'Santa'."

Jack laughed. "Such a quaint tradition." He shook his head. "Lead on, my beauty."

Ianto got the wrapped presents from their bedroom cupboard and arrange them under the tree. He stood back looking at it.

"Perfect," said Jack, snaking his arms around Ianto's waist. "As always."

"Have we bought them too much?"

Jack shook his head. "Who cares? They certainly won't. It's our first Christmas. We'll learn by it, I hope." They kissed

"I don't care. Its money well spent and they deserve a proper Christmas. We should get to bed too Jack it's getting late."

"Mmm, what an invitation." He smiled. "I expect they'll have us up at some ridiculous hour anyway."

"Yep, come on Harkness, bet you'll be up bouncing off the walls before the boys are." He playfully nudge Jack in the ribs. "I would get sent back to bed until after 8am. by my dad." He laughed. "By the time I was 12, there was no Santa. Not for me, anyway."

Jack hugged him, but didn't ask any questions. "I've never gotten used to your traditions," he shook his head. "It was a thing of the past in my time. But I'll enjoy you and the boys opening your presents."

"I'm sure Santa will bring you something." Ianto held out his hand. "Now come on, bed."

Jack took Ianto's hand and then walked into the master bedroom, closing the door.

"I'm glad we adopted brothers. It feels more like a family."

"I'm glad we did, too." Ianto got undressed down to his red boxers and slide under the sheets.

Jack loved to watch Ianto undress. He never tired of watching his best friend, his lover, his husband. Taking off his own clothes, he got into bed beside Ianto in identical red boxers. He took the younger man in his arms.

"It's rude to stare," said Ianto. "I love you, too, Jack." He touched Jack's chest. "Have you been working out?" he asked.

Jack pulled him closer. "A little. We have two boys now. I need to play football and maybe baseball and all the other sports boys do. Don't want me gettin' to fat on your cooking."

"I'll cook healthier food and give you smaller portions." He joked. "I'll have to do that too. I used to play rugby when I was a kid." Ianto said, grinning.

Jack kissed his forehead. "Really? I thought you'd be more the tennis, badminton type." He smiled.

"Oi! I used to be captain of my team." Ianto smiles. "What makes you think that, anyway?" Ianto looked up at Jack.

"Oh, you're small boned, kinda delicate. Rugby is a rough game, that's all."

"Yes, I was a runner, too," he laughs. "You have to be very athletic."

"Mmm," Jack buried his face in Ianto's hair. "You still have a great body." He ran his hand down Ianto's back.

"I try my best to keep in good shape, as you know," he said, shivering slightly at Jack's soft touch.

"That you do," Jack agreed, drawing circles over Ianto's back.

"I hope the boys are asleep."

"Why?"

"I want you to make love to me."

Jack carefully removed their boxers, kicking them out of the bed.

"I love you," said Ianto, as he wrapped his arms around Jack's naked body and pulled him closer.

Jack made love to Ianto and they fell asleep in each others arms.

TWTWTW

They were woke the next morning by giggles and laugher.

It was 6.15am.

The boys were standing at Jack and Ianto's door. They then opened the door, ran in and started jumping on them. "Santa's been!" They shrieked, falling on top of both men.

Jack watched as Ianto took the boys into his arms, hugging and kissing them. It brought a lump to his throat.

The boys wriggled from Ianto's arms. "Can we open our presents daddy?" asked Jon, looking from Ianto to Jack. "Please!"

Jack looked at Jon and then Danny. "Of course you can. Just let us dad's get some clothes on."

"Was you hot last night, daddy?" Danny asked Ianto.

Jack looked at Ianto and smiled.

"We were just about to get dressed when we heard you two." Jack told them.

"Yep, I was very hot last night, Danny." Ianto grinned, pulling on his boxers, pj bottoms and a t shirt. "Come on boys. Jack do you want a coffee?"

Jack pulled on sweat pants and a thin robe, following the boys down into the lounge. "Thanks, babe, I'd love one."

The boys sat by their many presents, waiting for Ianto, who went to the kitchen and made himself and Jack a strong morning coffee. He walked back through, giving Jack the warm mug of coffee and the boys milk. "There you go, Cariad." Then sat on the floor in front of the sofa, next to the boys sipping his own coffee. "On you go boys." he said.

Jack sat on the sofa and watched as Jon and Danny opened their presents. He sipped his coffee, occasionally looking at Ianto and smiling. He made a great dad, Jack thought.

Ianto watched the look on the boys faces, as they opened their presents, revealing games, clothes and other goodies.

"Dad," Jon said to Jack, "This one is for you from Santa" Jon passed it to Jack, looking at Ianto and smiling.

Jack took the present offered to him by Jon and read the tag..._'To the man I adore, Love always, Yan xxxx'_

Ianto looks up at Jack, rolled his eyes and smiled, "Open it."

With nervous fingers, Jack tore the paper away from the gift. Inside was a gold watch and fob chain. Jack smiled, looking up at a beaming Ianto. "How did you guess? I love it!"

"You can put your dad's watch away somewhere safe now. I know you'd be devastated if it got broken or lost."

Danny scrambled onto Ianto's knee, smiling up at Jack.

"It's pretty, dad."

"Yep," Ianto agreed. "Santa's got a good eye." He smiled, bouncing Danny on his knee.

Jack indicated to Jon, who knelt under the tree, coming up with a package, which he handed to Ianto. "This one's for you, daddy."

It read _'To my beautiful Welshman, my one true love, yours always, Jack xxx' _Ianto carefully opened the package. Inside the box was a silver decorated stop watch. "It's gorgeous, Jack. Thank you."

Jon smiled at Ianto. "I was with dad when he got that and sent it to Santa."

"We chose it together." Jack added.

Danny leaped up and down.

"How about we get breakfast now?" suggested Jack. "I'll cook."

"Okay, sounds good. Boys, don't we jump in the shower after breakfast. We need to be squeaky clean before Auntie Gwen, Uncle Rhys, Uncle Owen and Auntie Tosh arrive, don't we?"

"Will Bobby and Sophie be with them?"

Jack nodded. "Of course."

"Yay!" The boys chorused together.

Ianto just smiled.

Jack cooked breakfast and then after they'd eaten, they all had a shower and dressed, waiting for their guests to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Time For Giving Chapter 2**

TWTWTWTW

Rhys and Gwen were the first to arrive with little Bobby, now aged almost 4. They gave Jon and Danny presents and then all three boys went upstairs to play.

Owen and Tosh arrived half an hour later with their baby, Sophie, aged 10 months.

"She's gorgeous!" Ianto smiled when Owen walked through with the tiny girl in his arms. "Boys, come down, please." Asked Ianto.

All three boys came down the stairs to see Owen and Tosh. They handed them presents and then everyone went into the lounge so Jack and Ianto could give their visitor presents.

Jack was holding Sophie, while Ianto gave out the presents.

Ianto gave the presents to Jon and Danny to hand out. Their eyes were bright with excitement.

After all the presents were opened, Jack gave the adults a glass of Mulled wine and the kids soft drinks.

"How about we go down to the Bay for a walk round before dinner?" he suggested.

"No dad, it's freezing," Jon said.

"Sorry, Cariad, it's a little too cold today." Ianto walked to the kitchen, to prepare dinner.

"Need a hand?" asked Rhys.

Ianto smiled, nodding. "Please."

Jack sighed. "Okay, let's go play until daddy calls us for dinner." he smiled at the children. "You can show Bobby what Santa brought you."

The boys disappeared upstairs again.

Gwen smiled at Jack. "They're lovely kids."

Jack shook his head. "No, they're perfect."

"They certainly are, but they can have their moments." Gwen laughed.

Danny and Jon sat in their room with Bobby, show him what Santa brought them.

TWTWTW

Once Jack had left the kitchen, Ianto and Rhys began to chat.

"So. What time do we spring this on them?"

Ianto looked towards the living room. "I was thinking about 3 ish."

Rhys agreed. "They're going to love it!"

They carried on preparing the dinner.

Back in the lounge, Owen was sitting on the sofa with Sophie in his arms.

"Ianto and I were talking about maybe adopting a baby," Jack told Owen.

Owen smiles. "Sophie's good. She sleeps well, thank goodness." He looked at Tosh.

"They seem to have settled in well." said Gwen.

"Love was all they needed." Jack listened to the giggles from the boys room. "Their parents were on drugs. Social Service wanted a quick adoption. Ianto and I were lucky."

Tosh wandered through to the kitchen. "How are you two doing?"

"Veg is all peeled and in saucepans. Turkey crown and gammon are in the oven. Ianto is making the stuffing and I'm about to mix the Yorkshire batter."

Tosh raised an eyebrow. "Mmm, you'll have to teach Owen. He's taken over my role with Sophie."

They all laughed.

"I love cooking." Ianto smiled. "I always used to help my mam in the kitchen. Maybe that turned me." He laughed, "Nah, it was Jack's pheromones that did that." He grinned looking at the picture of him and Jack on a fridge magnet of their wedding.

Walking out into the kitchen, Jack heard Ianto's last sentence. "Best thing I ever did, then," he winked at Ianto. "Second was asking you to marry me."

"And the third?" asked Rhys.

"The boys," Jack and Ianto said, together.

Ianto smiled, wrapping his arms around Jack and nuzzle into his neck.

"The best thing I ever did was tell you I loved you," said Jack. "I wasn't sure if you felt the same, not until after Brecon." He half smiled. "It took something as bad as that to make us both see what we knew was there from day one." He kissed Ianto's nose. "Button nose."

The others were used to seeing public shows of attention from Jack and Ianto by now.

"Awww! You guys are so cute." Quipped Owen.

"I know we've had our ups and downs, but we always come through, don't we?" Ianto pinched Jack's butt.

Jack actually blushed. It was him that usually did the flirting and pursuing, but Ianto felt in a cheeky mood.

"Okay, my turn to get the dessert ready, scoot," Jack tapped Ianto's hand away.

Rhys shook his head and smiled.

Ianto grinned at Jack, as it was very rare that he got embarrassed.

"What's for dessert?" Rhys asked.

"I was thinking, Fools Pudding," joked Jack. "Brandy trifle, freshly made, with ice cream and blancmange for the kids."

"Sounds nice. I hope the cream is actually cream and not that synthetic stuff," Ianto said, laughing.

Jack nodded. "Of course. I might even make brandy snaps." His eyes glittered. "I'm in the mood to bake."

Jack went about making the dessert while Ianto chatted with their guests. After he'd finished, Jack joined them.

About a couple of hours, Ianto checked on the dinner. "Dinner's almost ready, Cariad. Can you get everyone seated at the table, then help me get everything plated up." He smiled at his lover.

"Mmm, it smells wonderful."

Once everyone was seated around the dining table, Jack helped Ianto bring in the dishes full of vegetable. Carrots, parsnips, mash potato, brussel spouts, roast potatoes and cauliflower. The meats followed next with pigs in blankets and stuffing balls.

"Wow," said Rhys. "It all looks wonderful."

Gwen smiled.

"He really knows how to cook. I choose right when I fell for Ianto."

"Just for my cooking? Thanks, Jack." Ianto laughed.

Jack took the meat, placing it in front of him.

"Thank you for all being here today," said Ianto. "I'd like to ask my loving husband if he would do the honour of carving the meat." Ianto handed Jack the carving knife.

Jack started carving the turkey and gammon while Ianto placed veggies on Jon and Danny's plates.

Rhys did the same for Bobby.

Ianto had blitzed up vegetables and gravy for Sophie and Tosh was feeding her. Then he started putting meat on their plates. "There you go boys, tuck in. Please, help yourself. There's plenty." Ianto told the grown ups.

Everyone enjoyed the meal and Jack's dessert was a hit, especially with the kids and Rhys.

After loading the dish washer, Jack went back into the lounge and they chatted happily together while to kids played upstairs.

"So," began Gwen. "A baby?"

Jack smiled, looking at Ianto. "Yep. Maybe next couple of years. Who knows."

Ianto looked at Jack, clearing his throat. "I was thinking. Maybe we could find a surrogate and have a child by one of us."

Jack looked at Ianto and nodded. "I...was thinking the same thing, actually, now you come to mention it." He smiled. "But it has to be you, not me."

Ianto looked confused. "I was thinking it should be you, not me."

Jack tried to smile, but his face told everyone he was serious. "I think you'd be better, that's all."

"But…."

"I know what your gonna say and the answer is no. I don't know more than you. Just because I'm from the future. If our kid inherits any of your qualities, he or she will be blessed." He watched the look on Ianto's face change.

Ianto was lost for words.

Jack put his hands on Ianto's upper arms. "I don't want to fight over this. Yes, I'd love OUR child, but by you." He kissed him. "Okay?"

Ianto nodded and returned Jack's kiss.

"Okay. We'll search around to find a good mother for our little one." Ianto smiled.

His wish of becoming a father properly might come true.

As they walked back into the dining room, all eyes were on them.

"We're gonna try for a baby of our own." Jack told them.

"That's great news," said Rhys.

"Well done boys," said Tosh and Gwen.

Owen smiled at the two men, whilst feeding Sophie.

Ianto looked at Rhys and nodded.

"Jack, can you call the boys down, please."

Rhys joined Ianto by the fireplace and waited for the boys. Once down they began to sing 'Oh, Holy Night'. Everyone was enthralled by their voices, especially Jack.

"See," said Jack. "And the voice of an angel. The baby will be perfect."

"Are we getting a little brother or sister, dad?" asked Danny, smiling.

Jack smiled at his youngest son. "Maybe, yes. Is that okay with you?"

Danny nodded. "Yes, please."

Jack smiled at Danny and then winked at Ianto. "Okay. We'll see what daddy and I can do."

"Okay," replied Jon, who was standing with his hand down his trousers.

"Jon! What are you doing?" Asked Ianto.

"Bobby put my Ben 10 down them. I can't get hold of it." He shrugged.

Rhys smiled.

Jack took Jon out into the hall and helped him get his Ben 10 back.

"Thanks, dad." He got closer. "Can we have a sister, please?"

Jack, frowned. "We'll see."

Ianto shook his head and rolled his eyes. He sat down on the sofa, picked Danny up and put him on his knee.

The rest of the day went quickly and soon it was time for everyone to go home.

"Thanks for coming round, guys. It was a great day."

"Thanks for having us," said Rhys. "See you all tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Time For Giving Chapter 3**

TWTWTWTW

After everyone had left, Jack snaked his arms around the younger man's waist, pulling him close. "You are the perfect host."

They kissed.

"Daddy, Danny wants to have a shower." Jon called down from the bathroom.

"Thank you." Ianto smiled. "You had a shower this morning, Danny." Ianto called back.

"I ate some chocolate and I got it on me." Called down Danny. "Can you or dad come up, please."

Jack smiled. "I'll got take a shower with him. I could do with one, anyway."

He kissed Ianto and then went up to the bathroom.

Jon was in their bedroom playing on the Game boy he got for Christmas.

Ianto tidied up the living room and kitchen, then went up upstairs.

"Hey, Jon."

"In here, daddy," Jon said, getting off the bed and going to the door.

"Hi, Jon, what you up to? Did you have a fun day?"

"Yep." Jon chuckled. "Why does dad talk different to us, daddy? I like it, but, it's funny."

They could hear Jack and Danny singing in the shower.

"Talk different?" Ianto asked, confused, then smiled at them singing in the bathroom.

Jon nodded. "Mmm, like on CSI, you know?" He smiled. "Is dad from where they come from, Merica?"

"America." Corrected Ianto.

Jon nodded, smiling.

Jack came out of the bathroom carrying Danny.

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Are you from America, dad?"

"Not really," Jack said. "But I'm glad you like it, sweetie."

Jon screwed up his face. "Sweetie?" mimicked Jon. "Dad, I'm a boy!"

Jack and Ianto smiled.

"Sorry, guy." said Jack. "Slip of the tongue,"

Ianto smothered a laugh.

"Daddy!" said Jon, frowning.

Ianto shook his head, winking at Danny.

"I like being called boy nicknames, daddy. I know dad calls you Hun, but you like it, don't you?"

Ianto nodded.

"And you call dad Cariad. What does that mean?"

"Sweetheart," Jack told him.

"Is it Welsh?"

Jack nodded.

"Mmm, you can call me that, if you like."

"What about me?" Piped up Danny.

"How about Little Man?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, I like that or dude," he giggled.

Jack handed Danny to Ianto and picked Jon up. "Your brother is a funny dude," said Jack, giving the older boy a kiss on the forehead. "Okay, off to bed. You can have fun tomorrow at Uncle Rhys'."

"Yay! I like going to Uncle Rhys. He's funny. An' we can see the rabbit, too." Danny smiled.

"Are we going to watch rugby?" Jon asked.

"It's Boxing Day, Cariad," said Jack. "But you'll be able to play with Bobby again."

Danny frowned. "Does that mean boxing is on the telly, dad?"

Jack smiled, looking at Ianto. "No, but I expect cartoons will be on."

They carried the boys into their bedroom.

"Okay, time to sleep. It's late."

Danny yawned. "Nite. Love you daddy, dad."

"Night boys, sweet dreams. Don't let the bed bugs bite." Ianto smiled, turning their light out and closing the door.

He wrapping his arms around Jack's waist. "I think their first Christmas Day with us went rather well, don't you?" He sighed with relief.

Jack enveloped Ianto in his arms, hugging him close. "Thanks for a great day, from me and the boys."

They kissed.

"Let's go to bed, I'm beat." Jack smiled. "Kiddin'."

"Come on, Harkness-Jones," Ianto laugh, leading Jack to the bedroom, pushing him down on the bed,

"Mmm, a bonus Christmas present. I like it, Harkness-Jones." Jack pulled Ianto down for a passionate kiss. "You wanna make love?"

"I though you'd never ask." Ianto giggled beginning to unbutton Jack's shirt slowly.

"I love you. Have I told you that today?"

He lay back, letting Ianto undress him.

Ianto nodded. "Yep, you tell me all the time. I love you, too." Ianto slip Jack's shirt off, dropping it on the floor.

Jack had a gleam in his eye and a smile on his face. "Good, cos I can't live without you.." He lifted his butt, so Ianto could pull his trousers down over his hips. "Innovative."

Ianto slips Jack's trousers off and throws them on the floor next to his shirt

"Are you going to undress me?" Ianto smiled.

Jack shook his head, "I kinda like watching you undress." Jack smiled. "You could do a dance for me, you know." He smiled.

Ianto smiled, beginning to undo his shirt very slowly, revealing his skin. He swayed slightly, slipped it off his shoulder, throwing it at Jack. Then he unbuckled his belt, letting his trousers pooled at his feet. He stepped out of them.

"You are one beautiful, sexy creature, Yan. Get over here. I can't wait any longer."

Ianto jumped on the bed on top of Jack, kissing him. He ran his fingers through Jack's hair.

"Make love to me, Yan." Jack lay on his stomach, twisting his head to look up at Ianto. "I want you to love me."

Ianto slip a finger inside Jack.

"Oh, that feels so good." Jack moved his body against Ianto's finger. "Yeah, that's it, just there."

Ianto slipped another finger in and scissored Jack.

"Please, now! Arh, I can't wait! Do it, now!"

Ianto removed his fingers and slide inside Jack.

"God, you're good." Jack sighed, his body moving in time with Ianto's thrusts. "Yan, that feels so good."

Their bodies moved as one as Ianto made love to Jack. As they both neared climax, Ianto called out Jack's name.

Ianto moaned, as he thrust into Jack, his orgasm close.

"Arh, Yan, don't stop!" his body shuddered, as both of them came together.

Ianto waited a few minutes, before pulling out of Jack. He slumped beside him, panting trying to catch his breath. Ianto smiled. "That was amazing!"

"You, are amazing," corrected Jack, taking his husband in his arms. "How did I ever live without you?" He smiled, trying to get his breath back.

Ianto smiled, cuddling into jack's body. "Sweet dreams, Jack."

Jack kissed him. "Sweet dreams, Hun. Love you loads."

Ianto drifted off to sleep in Jack's arms. He had the best sleep in a long time.

Jack smiled, listening to Ianto sleep, and smiled. "Don't ever change," he whispered.

TWTWTW

Next morning, Ianto woke up feeling great. He sat up and watched Jack as he slept. Getting out of bed, Ianto then carefully got out of bed, not wanting to disturb Jack. Going down to the kitchen, Ianto stated the coffee machine, making the morning coffee for him and Jack. Turning in the cooker, he then cooked some sausages, putting them in rolls for him and Jack. Ianto put everything on a tray and took it up to their bedroom. Jack was lying there, looking at him. "Morning, Cariad."

Jack yawned. "Morning," He drew in a deep breath. "Mmm, that smells so good." He sat up, plumping up the pillows, allowing Ianto to get back into bed beside him. "Are the boys still asleep?"

"Yes. I heard one of them turning in their bed, but I poked my head in and they were fast asleep." He handed Jack his coffee and roll.

"Thanks," he smiled. "What time are we leaving for Gwen's? I want the boys to eat before we go."

"Yep, I'll have this and then I can get them up and make them something to eat. I know Danny loves his Co-Co Pops." Ianto smiled biting into his roll, getting flour all over his face.

Jack ran his hand over Ianto's face. "You are just too cute."

Ianto blushed.

Jack still had this effect on the young Welshman.

"I can still make you blush." He shook his head, fondly. "I promise not to make you blush again today."

"You can't promise that." Ianto laughed.

"Okay. I'll try."

They finished breakfast and Jack took the tray downstairs while Ianto got the boys up.

Putting the plates and mugs in the dishwasher, Jack got out two plastic bowls, filling them with Co-Co Pops and Golden Grahams for the boys. Then he filled two glasses with milk and put them beside the bowls.

Danny was the first one down, sitting at the table, looking up at Jack.

"Morning, dad. Jon is in the bathroom. He won't be long."

Ianto was in the boys room making their beds then went through to their room and made their bed. then put on his black suit with white shirt and waistcoat and dark red tie. Jon went downstairs and sat opposite Danny at the table "morning dad" and started eating his cereal and drank his milk.

"While the boys were eating, Jack went upstairs and got dressed. He put on a light blue shirt, blue waistcoat and trousers and buff desert boots. He got his short leather coat out and put his greatcoat in the wardrobe. Going into the bathroom, he checked himself in the mirror and cleaned his teeth. When he'd finished he went to find Ianto.

Ianto was in the boys room, cleaning their toys away.

"Hey, you look great, as always," Jack said, kissing him. "I thought we could take along a few bottles of wine. Whadda ya think?"

"To work?"

"No, silly. To Rhys', to have with dinner."

"Yeah we could do. Are we going to work first, to check on things?"

"No. Tosh has it all on auto. If anything kicks off, my mobile will sound." He walked down into the kitchen, looking at the boys. "You guys ready to get washed and dressed? Daddy will take you up," he looked at Ianto. "I'll pick a couple of bottles and get the car ready."

"Okay, Cariad." He turned to the boys. "Come on, boys," Ianto said, taking the boys up to get washed and dressed. "You can take a few toys with you, I'll carry them to the car."

Once ready, they all went outside

"Dad?" called Jon.

"I'm in the garage, Jon. You wanna help me with the bottles?"

"Can I help, too, dad?" asked Danny.

"Sure you can."

"Did Santa really bring your present, daddy?"

"Yes, he did," Ianto smiled.

Jon couldn't stop giggling. "Nah, dad got it, I saw him slip it under daddy's pillow. It was an extra one that he couldn't get to Santa, wasn't it dad?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yep, you got me. I put it there." He winked at the boys. "But don't he smell great!"

"Yeah, he does." Danny smiled. "I used some, too."

They drove the rest of the way singing and chatting.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Time For Giving Chapter 4**

TWTWTWTW

Gwen and Rhys got home Christmas night and went into the living room. Gwen put the kettle on and then turned to Rhys.

"It's great what Jack and Ianto have done with those boys. I thought they'd be too much for them, but they're a proper family now. And in no time at all."

"I'm glad they took them both."

"Me, too." Gwen looked serious.

The kettle boiled and Gwen made them a pot of tea.

"Oh, I know that face," said Rhys.

"I was thinkin', I'd like to help them. Be a surrogate, I mean."

"You want to have their baby?"

Gwen nodded. "It wouldn't be so bad. We're not planning on another, until Bobby's been in school a couple of years."

"No, you're right. But your not sleeping with either of them, mind."

"Oh, you jealous boy," Gwen ruffled Rhys' hair. "We'll get it done professionally."

"Mmm."

"Is that a 'yes', then?"

Rhys broke into a smile. "Yes. it's a yes."

They hugged.

"Oh, I can't wait o see their faces tomorrow.

"Or Owen and Tosh's."

They took their cups of tea up to bed with them.

TWTWTW

As they arrived at Gwen and Rhys', the boys ran round the back to see if the rabbit was in the hutch outside or in the shed.

Jack rang the front door bell, Gwen answered.

They all hugged and went inside.

"The boys are in the back garden, with the rabbit.

Bobby ran outside and played with 'bugs', the rabbit and the brothers.

Ianto looked out the kitchen window at the boys and smiled. Turning to Jack, he smiled. "Can't wait until we have another."

Jack entwined their hands, smiling. "I'm glad they all get on together. Sophie will have three 'big brothers' watching over her."

"And maybe a little brother or sister, to look out for. too." Ianto smiled at Jack.

"Would either of you like a drink?" Rhys asked.

"Yes, please." replied Ianto "White wine, thanks."

Jack offered Rhys the two bottles of wine.

"What would you like, Jack?"

Jack thought for a moment. "I think coffee, for now. Don't want to be drunk in charge of my three guys, do I?" He smiled at Ianto, then Rhys.

Rhys went to get the glasses for the drinks and came back with Gwen.

"We were talking about you two last night," Gwen began.

"Pillow talk?" Quipped Jack.

"I'd like to carry your baby for you."

"No sleepin' together, mind," added Rhys, smiling.

Just then, Owen and Tosh arrived.

Ianto and Jack were overwhelmed at Gwen's offer.

Danny runs back out to play with Jon and Bobby.

"Yan? Say something. You look shocked."

"It a shock to the system, that's all" Ianto sighed.

Ianto smiled at Gwen, then turned to his husband. "Jack, can I have a word with you in the conservatory, please".

Ianto walked in front, Jack followed.

"What do you think?" Ianto stared at Jack, looking for an answer.

"I...I don't know what to say." Jack turned to look at the boys out in the back garden. "They want a sister."

"We can't guarantee that." Ianto sighed.

"No, we can't, but we can guarantee a baby, and if Gwen is willing, who are we to refuse." Jack kissed Ianto on the lips. "I'll go tell her, yes."

Jack went back into the kitchen.

Danny came in from outside. "Dad, daddy looks sad. Is he okay...?"

Jack picked him up. "Yes, he's fine. Go play.

A tear slid down Ianto's face. At last he was going to get what he'd dreamed about since he first met Lisa...a baby of his own. Wiping away the tear, he joined Jack.

Danny ran back out to play with Jon and Bobby.

Ianto got back into the kitchen just as Danny was talking to Jack. He tried to smile. "It's just a bit of a shock, that's all." Ianto sighed. "Albeit a good one. Thanks, Gwen."

"Are you sure you and Rhys aren't planning anymore kids at the moment?" asked Jack.

"No," Rhys said. "We're waitin' til Bobby is in school before we try for another one. At least two, maybe three years."

"I am so excited. But, are you sure about this, you know having our baby?"

Gwen smiled. "Yes, I'm sure. I...we want to do this for you."

Jack's eyes filled with tears, as he hugged Gwen and then Rhys. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to us." He pulled Ianto into a warm embrace. "We're gonna have a baby."

"Yes, we are." Ianto started to crying.

Jon ran in. "Danny has fell over and cut his knee. He then looked at Ianto Daddy what's wrong? Why are you both crying?"

"We're both happy, that's why." Jack kissed Ianto, and then went out to see if Danny needed a plaster.

He had grazed his knee, so Jack took him into the kitchen and cleaned the blood off.

Ianto got down on one knee and kissed the graze. "All better."

Danny giggled. "Are you alright, daddy? I don't like seeing you cry. Your eyes get puffy and dad gets upset, too."

"Daddy isn't crying because he's sad, he's happy." Jack smiled.

"Okay dad, as long as you're both happy." Danny smiles wincing slightly as Jack put antiseptic on his knee.

"Out of the mouth of babes," said Rhys. He turned to Jack and Ianto. "We'll make the arrangements after the holidays."

"Thanks," said Ianto, wiping his eyes. "This means a lot, to both if us."

Gwen smiled. "To us, too."

Jack put his arm around Ianto's waist, walking him into the living room.

The doorbell rang. Owen and Tosh arrived with Sophie.

"The gang's all here," said Rhys, hugging Tosh.

Jack shook hands with Owen and kissed Tosh on the cheek. He looked at Gwen, who nodded. "We have some great news. Gwen has offered to be our surrogate."

"That's great news," said Tosh, hugging Ianto and Jack.

"Can I hold Sophie?" Ianto asked. "I'll need practice again."

Tosh smiled, handing him Sophie. The baby smiled and giggled on Ianto's arms.

"She really likes you," said Owen.

Jack tickled Sophie under the chin. "She's a sweetie."

Sophie made herself comfy in Ianto's arms. "She's so cute," Ianto smiled gently rocking her. "I'd love a baby girl." He looked at Jack and then Gwen. "But whatever God grants us, is fine."

"And for a three month old, she sleeps really well."

Bobby came in from the back garden. "Can I have a drink please, daddy."

Rhys scooped him up into his arms. "Of course. Do you think Jon and Danny would like one?"

Bobby nodded.

"Go call them, sweetheart." Rhys put Bobby down.

Danny! Jon! come get a drink." Bobby shouted into the garden.

Danny and Jon came running in.

Ianto handed Sophie to Jack.

"Whoa! Not sure about this."

"You'll be fine," said Gwen. "Better get used to it."

Sophie wakes up, looking at Jack. She wriggles, then smiles, showing that she likes him.

"Look, she likes you." Owen smiled.

"That's a relief," said Jack. "I thought for a moment she was going to cry."

Danny tugged at Jack's sleep gently. "She has a pretty name."

"How would you feel about having a little brother or sister?" Ianto asked, looking from Jon to Danny.

"I'd really like a sister," said Danny, "But another brover's okay."

Jon shrugged. "Are you going to adopt another one? Can we choose?"

Jack knelt beside Jon. "No, son. Gwen is going to have a baby for us. We'll explain when we get home."

"Oh. You mean like artificial examination?"

Ianto smiled.

"Yeah, something like that." Jack answered, ruffling Jon's hair.

"Will it take long dad? Can we see it soon?" asked Danny.

"I'm afraid not. Gwen has to see a doctor first. It could take p to a year."

Danny smiled. "I can wait."

"We're all excited." Ianto told him, ruffling Danny's hair.

"Daddy, don't mess up my hair!" Jack laughed. "He gets that from you, Yan."

Rhys picked Bobby up. "You okay sunshine?"

Bobby nodded. "But I'm a likkle hungry, daddy."

"Mummy will fix you a sandwich til lunch."

"Thank you." Bobby kissed his cheek.

"How about the Harkness-Jones boys?"

They both nodded.

"They're always eating. They get that from you, Jack." Ianto laughed.

"Moi? It must be your good cooking, Yan. Still, they are growing boys."

"Thank you," Ianto bowed slightly. "You'll need to tone up after the holidays." Ianto patted Jack's belly.

"I'm built for comfort, not speed," Jack replied, kissing Ianto on the forehead.

Ianto returned the kiss. "Yes, you are."

"Does anyone want another drink?" asked Gwen.

"I wouldn't say no to an industrial strength coffee." Jack piped up.

"Better leave that to Ianto, then," said Rhys, stepping aside.

"Fine by me. Anyone else want one?

"Make a large pot," said Gwen, following him to the coffee machine.

Jack gave Sophie back to Tosh for a feed and went into the conservatory to look out at the snow.

"It looks beautiful." He said, sighing.

"Is something wrong, Jack?" asked Owen.

"No. I just…." he turned to Owen. "I want Ianto to be happy, that's all."

"I think he is, Jack."

Tosh smiled, handing him Sophie. The baby smiled and giggled on Ianto's arms.

"She really likes you," said Owen.

Jack tickled Sophie under the chin. "She's a sweetie."

Sophie made herself comfy in Ianto's arms. "She's so cute," Ianto smiled gently rocking her. "I'd love a baby girl." He looked at Jack and then Gwen. "But whatever God grants us, is fine."

"And for a three month old, she sleeps really well."

Bobby came in from the back garden. "Can I have a drink please, daddy."

Rhys scooped him up into his arms. "Of course. Do you think Jon and Danny would like one?"

Bobby nodded.

"Go call them, sweetheart." Rhys put Bobby down.

Danny! Jon! come get a drink." bobby shouted into the garden.

Danny and Jon came running in.

Ianto handed Sophie to Jack.

"Whoa! Not sure about this."

"You'll be fine," said Gwen. "Better get used to it."

Sophie wakes up, looking at Jack. She wriggles, then smiles, showing that she likes him.

"Look, she likes you." Owen smiled.

"That's a relief," said Jack. "I thought for a moment she was going to cry."

Danny tugged at Jack's sleep gently. "She has a pretty name."

Ianto poured two cups of coffee, leaving the rest for whoever wanted it and took them into the conservatory. He offered Jack one. "Just as you like it, Cariad."

Jack took the coffee cup, brushing his hand against Ianto's. It was like electricity coursing through his body. "Thanks."

Ianto held the warm cup in his hand and sat down next to Jack. "Own family will be complete with a baby."

"Gwen's gonna make the necessary arrangements with a doctor, so you just have to supply the sperm." Jack took hold of Ianto's hand. "Which I can help you with, no doubt." His eyes twinkled.

"I'm sure you will." Ianto smiled.

"I can't tell you how much I want a child of our own," began Jack. "I know it's something you must have dreamed of." He lowered his head. "But not with me, I guess."

"I want a child with someone I truly love and that's you." Ianto smiled.

"Do you think it's possible for both of us to use our sperm?" The young Welshman asked.

Jack looked at Ianto, rubbing his thumb over the younger man's knuckles. "I don't know. I hadn't thought about it."

"We wouldn't have to tell anyone. I don't think they check it. Only to see if there're good swimmers."

Jack laughed. "Sounds like were going into a swimming pool."

"Yeah, it does." But Ianto remained straight faced. "I'm serious, Jack."

"I know."

"It would have both our qualities," Ianto smiled

"I think we better go join the others. They'll think we've gotten lost out here."

They went into the living room and the rest of the evening was spent chatting and laughing.

Danny starts getting tired, so Ianto picks him up, putting him on his lap. "Someone's ready for bed."

Jack looked at Jon, who was beginning to yawn. "I guess it's time to go home."

Danny wriggled.

"Hey, we'll be going home soon. Let us say goodbye first, okay?" Jack said to Danny, as Ianto tried to still him.

Ianto stilled Danny. Picking him up, he cuddled him closer to his side, then stood up. "Bye guys. Thanks for today, it was really nice."

Rhys shook their hands and Gwen hugged them.

"I'll let you know about the doctors after I make the appointment," Gwen told them.

Jack smiled. "Thanks, we really can't find the words to thank you."

Ianto planted a kiss on Gwen's cheek. "We'll never forget this."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Time For Giving Chapter 5**

TWTWTW

On the drive back home, the boys fell asleep.

Jack looked over at Ianto, who had tears in his eyes. Jack put his hand on Ianto's thigh.

"You okay, babe?"

"Yes, I'm just a bit overwhelmed with the whole baby thing." Ianto smiled

Once they got home they carried the boys up to their room, got them undressed and put them to bed. Jack and Ianto went down to the living room and Jack poured them a whisky.

Ianto downed his whisky. "That was good."

"Want another? We can watch a movie if you like. It's still quite early." Jack stood up.

"That would be nice. We can cuddle up on the sofa.""And we just love a cuddle, don't we?" Jack ran his hands through Ianto's hair.

"I'll bring the duvet down from the bedroom and we can lie here and watch a film."

"You think of everything. This way, we won't wake the boys. Although, I think they'll be asleep until about 9am tomorrow." Jack laughed.

"They're certainly worn out," Ianto said walking to the stairs.

He went to their bedroom, taking the duvet off the bed. Ianto got undressed. He went back to the lounge, lying on the sofa, he waiting for jack.

Jack poured them another drink and sat back down beside Ianto, unaware that he was naked.

"Getting in?" Ianto asked.

"Mmm? Oh, yeah." Jack pulled back the duvet and got a pleasant surprise. "Oh, I like it." Taking off his own cloths, Jack got in beside Ianto.

Ianto put his arm round Jack, holding him close.

"Some us time, I love it, too."

They laid in each others arms, watching 'The Princess Bride'. It was one of Ianto's favourite DVD's.

"I know, I love it." Ianto moved his hand down, slowly brushing Jack's stomach

Jack shivered, as Ianto's hand went lower. "You wanna carry on watchin' the movie or play around?" Jack's eyes gleamed.

"Play around, please." Ianto said, as he lay on top of Jack, starting to kiss him.

"Better keep it down, just in case."

"From what I can feel, it's definitely up!"

Jack smirked. "Get your beautiful mind out of the gutter. I meant the noise, not my...appendage."

"I know what you meant," Ianto said, smiling. "But I think you should be telling yourself to keep it down, with all the noise you make." The younger man kissed down Jack's neck to his chest.

"Mmm, you do that so well, I could lie here forever."

"Why do I do all the work" Ianto laughed and pulled Jack on top of him.

"Because I was such a good teacher and you were such a quick learner."

Ianto took his hand away and wrapped it around Jack's waist, the other came to rest on the back of his neck as he kissed Jack.

"Let's take this upstairs. This sofa is kinda small, like my bed at the Hub."

"Carry me, please, babe." Ianto asked.

"My pleasure," said Jack, taking the duvet off of Ianto and lifting him in his arms.

As they got to the top of the stairs, a sleepy Danny stared back at them.

"Are you hurt, daddy?"

The two men laughed.

"Go back to bed, Cariad, you're dreaming," said Ianto, quietly.

"Ok, daddy." Danny turned around and went back to bed.

Ianto smiled at Jack.

"You're so good with him. You're gonna be great with the baby."

"Give yourself some credit, babe, you're good with them, too."

Jack placed Ianto on the bed and got in beside him. "I hope Gwen manages to get someone to help us. Her offer was just too tempting to turn down." Jack turned serious. "I know that when Gwen first joined Torchwood, I was somehow attracted to her, but that was before I realised I loved you. Her having the baby doesn't mean I love her, am in love with her, or feel anything other than friendship towards her..." Jack was waffling on. "...you know what I mean."

"Yes, Jack, I know what you mean." Ianto smiled. "I know you love me and I love you. That's all the matters. Us and our family."

"Don't ever think you were my second choice because Gwen got engaged, you weren't." Jack entwined their fingers. "I just didn't know how you felt. I didn't think...you were straight. I thought...I don't know what I thought, but I knew I wanted you."

"Jack, calm down. I understand."

"Do you? Do you really? I was an ass. I treated you badly, I know that." He kissed Ianto's hand. "I didn't mean to. I had to know if you loved me for me. Not because of who I am. That's why Gwen loved me...the thought of me being immortal. The thrill. The danger..."

"I love you for who you are, Jack."

Jack sighed. "I was afraid I'd somehow talked you into my bed. I know now I didn't. I want this baby, Yan. For all the right reasons. For us."

"I do, too." Ianto grinned, rolling over beside Jack, leaning on his chest. "Remember the first time we met?"

Jack smiled, touching Ianto's face. "How could I forget. Tight jeans. Denim jacket. Cute smile. Even cuter butt."

"I've always loved your coat. When I see you in it, it gives me this warm feeling inside. Like being protected." Ianto laughed. "Sound silly, eh?"

Jack shook his head. "Not really." He smiled. "You look kinda cute in your three piece suit, too." Jack laughed "We're quite a pair, aren't we?"

"We are quite a pair. So different, yet so alike. A lot of people think waistcoats are old fashioned, but I like them." Ianto smiled, running his fingers through Jack's messy brown hair.

Jack looked at the time. "We better get some sleep. I think the boys have something planned for us in the morning. Best not be tired." He kissed the younger man. "Sweet dreams, babe."

"Something planned?" Ianto looked confused.

"Yep. They wanna go shopping to spend some of their Christmas money. Maybe to the Pantomime."

"Sounds good. What's the panto this year and who's in it?" Ianto rubbed Jack's chest.

"Aladdin, I think. John Barrowman." Jack swatted Ianto's hand away. "Sleep!"

"John Barrowman? I thought it was Robin Hood this year? Mmm, maybe that was last year." Jack sighed. "Whoever it is, we're going tomorrow afternoon. The boys insist." Jack yawned. "What's John Barrowman like, anyway?"

"You don't know who John Barrowman is?" Ianto looked shocked.

"I only have eyes for you, babe."

"I know." Ianto smiled. "But you do know who he is, right?"

"Everyone knows who he is. Good looking guy, too. Now, sleep, Yan." He kissed his nose. "Please."

"Okay." Ianto cuddles into Jack and fell asleep to the beating of his heart.

Jack lay awake for about an hour after Ianto fell asleep. His was thinking about his new responsibilities, once the new baby was here. He loved the boys. They were his whole world. A new baby would take up a lot of their time. The boys were in Play School or Infants, so they were taken care of during the day, while he and Ianto were at work. He'd make it a point of asking Owen where they had Sophie while at work. Sometime during the night, Jack fell into a sound sleep.

"Dad, wake up!" Shouted Danny. "Daddy, tell him. Tell Jack!"

"Tell Jack what, Cariad?" Ianto yawned, stretched and opening his eyes. Sitting up, he caught Danny standing there, a serious look on his young face.

"Tell Jack it's time to wake up," Danny said, crossing his arms over his chest, just like Jack did.

"That's dad to you, squirt and I'm awake."

Jon tutted.

Ianto started tickling Danny. "What are you going to buy today?"

"I want a Buzz Lightyear and a Thomas Tank and a..." He screwed his face up. "Dinosaurious thing, you know?"

"That's a lot." Ianto turned to face Jon. "Jon, what about you?" Ianto smiled at his eldest son.

Jon didn't say anything, he just sat on the bed next to Jack.

"What's wrong, little man?"

"I'd like to save my money, if I can, until my birthday."

Jack smiled, patting his tiny hand. "That's a good idea."

"What are you saving up for, anything in particular?" asked Ianto. "Danny, you're not going to spend all your money are you?"

"I wanna save for something I saw in the shop, when me and dad was in there buying your gift from Santa. It costs a lot and I wanted to buy it."

"I want to spend all mine on toys an' sweets an' lots and lots of rides." Danny piped up.

Jack frowned at Jon. "Was it a watch, son?"

Jon nodded.

"We could have got Santa to bring it for you, if we'd known."

Jon forced a smile. "It's okay. You got Santa to bring me loads."

"It's great that you want to save your money for your birthday in February, but can't dad and I buy it for you? You could buy something today then." Ianto suggested.

Jon looked surprised. "You're gonna buy us something for our birthday, too?"

Jack smiled, ruffling Jon's already bed-hair. "Of cause we are. Why wouldn't we?"

Jon looked from Jack to Ianto. "You've already given us so much. I don't know if we deserve it."

Jack pulled him into a hug. "Of cause you do. We love you."

Jon smiled, cuddling Jack.

Danny ran into Jack's arms, both boys on the verge of tears. Jack looked over at Ianto. "Let's take these boys for a day out. I think they deserve it."

"Good idea. Right, daddy is going to take a shower, who wants to come have one with me?" Ianto got out of bed.

Danny moved away from Jack and grabbed Ianto's hand. "I will, daddy." Then he skipped to the bathroom, Ianto following behind.

Jack put his legs over the edge of the bed, still holding Jon, who was trembling. "Is there something else you wanna tell me, Jon?"

"I...tore my new shirt. I hope daddy doesn't ask if I want to wear it today."

"We'll get a new one and we won't tell daddy, okay?"

Jon nodded.

Ianto turned on the shower and Danny began to take his pyjamas off. Ianto readied the shower gel, sponges and shampoo and got in, "Coming?" Ianto asked, waiting of Danny.

"Will I grow hair when I'm older?" Danny asked, pointing to Ianto's groin.

"Yes son, you will." Ianto laughed. He squeezed shampoo into his hand and started rubbing it in Danny's hair.

"I'll be five in June, will I grow any then, daddy?"

"No, maybe when you're a little older."

Danny giggled. "Dad has lots of hair, too."

"Yes, I know. Don't worry, you'll get some. Do you have any other questions?"

"Why do I have two dads and not a mummy? Don't you like mummy's?"

Ianto smiled, "Some people have two daddy's, two mummy's or a mummy and a daddy."

"Is it because you like dad more than a lady? He is very pretty."

"Yep, he is very pretty. But dad prefers handsome."

They both laughed.

Jack could hear them and stood up, picking Jon up and carrying him downstairs. "How about me and you gettin' breakfast ready and then we can shower after?"

Jon nodded. "I'd like that, dad."

Jon helped Jack make toast and got out the butter, marmalade and strawberry jam. Then they boiled the kettle and made tea, then put milk in two glasses.

Ianto got out and wrapped a towel around himself, then he waited with a towel for Danny. "Do you want to just put your boxers on and go down for breakfast?"

"Nah, can I put my new Thomas t shirt on, too?"

"But be careful not to get any food down it, okay?"

Danny nodded, taking the towel from Ianto and running into his bedroom.

Jack called up to Ianto. "Breakfast is served, sirs."

"We'll be right down." Ianto put Danny's boxers and t shirt on and then pulled on jeans and a polo shirt, before going downstairs.

"Jon and I'll shower after we've eaten, then I'll get him dressed."

"Me and daddy think your pretty, dad." Danny told Jack.

Ianto smiled and lifted Danny up and sat him at the table.

"I hope you're both hungry. We did enough to feed an army."

"We can't fit that many round the table, dad." Danny said, innocently.

Jack laughed.

Jon smiled at Ianto as he ate, hoping that he wouldn't mention the shirt.

Jack moved up behind his young husband, as he made their second cup of tea. "Jon tore his new shirt. Please, don't mention it." Jack took the cup and sat down. "Can't wait to get out. Jon and I are taking a shower after we've had breakfast."

"I've already booked the tickets for this afternoons Panto, and we just have to show them the receipt at the desk."

"Are we all going, daddy? I love Aladdin," said Danny.

"There's the surprise gone out the window." Ianto smiled. "Yes, we're all going. Burger King after, I think."

"Yay! Can we have Whoppers? Bet dad could eat two."

Ianto looked at Jack and smiled. "Okay, you can but after. Guess who's playing Aladdin?"

"I don't really know," said Jon.

Ianto smiled. "John Barrowman." Ianto ate his toast. "Danny, you going to help with the washing up while dad and Jon go take a shower?"

"Do I have too?" Danny looked at Jack. "Okay.

"Jack kissed Ianto on the back of the neck, as he leaned over the dishwasher, then took Jon upstairs.

Danny watched and then handed his daddy dishes to be washed.

"Thanks, son," Ianto said as he smiled putting the plates in the dishwasher.

Jack watched as Jon washed an cleaned his teeth. He smiled at how particular he was about his appearance. _Just like Ianto_, Jack thought.

Once they were both dressed, they joined Danny and Ianto in the lounge.

"Okay, have we got everything?" asked Jack. "Pocket money. Christmas money. Cuddly toy."

Ianto smiled.

"All here," said Ianto.

Danny was holding his worn-out teddy bear, he took everywhere with him.

"Good," said Jack, looking for the car keys. He found them and they headed out to the car. Ianto strapped them in while Jack made sure they had petrol and money. "Okay," he said, starting the engine. "Here we go. Next stop, Aladdin."

The boys squealed with excitement, as Ianto got into the passenger seat.

"I can't wait to see John Ballowman," said Jon, hugging himself with pure delight.

"Barrowman," corrected the young Welshman. "Glad your excited. So am I." Ianto smiled, resting his hand on Jack's leg.

Jack looked down at Ianto's hand, covering it with his own. "Don't you let this Barrowman character turn your head."

"I'll be good, promise." Ianto told him.

"Better be, or I'll set the boys on you, right, kids?"

"Don't worry you'll always be my Captain"

"That's what I like to hear."

The boys giggled in the back seat. "Yeah," they said together.

Jack parked just around the corner from the theatre and walked around to the front door. The boys skipped along, holding each others hands. Jack and Ianto smiled, seeing how happy they were.

It was a different matter six months earlier...

The boys mother came home. drunk again and their father was high on drugs. Dinner was almost a thing of the passed. Crisps and Pot Noodles were their only means of food nowadays. If they complained, they were treated to a back hand from their father.

Ianto hated thinking about their past. It was inhumane the way they were treated by their biological parents. How anyone can treat their kids like that was beyond him. Ianto link his arm with Jack's, as they walked along behind the kids.

Jack was pleased that they'd decided to take both boys...….

"We called you in today, because we have two children, both boys, who need urgent foster. This will lead to adoption. We have another mixed couple coming in a little later.

Jack and Ianto were shown two small boys, aged 4 and 6.

"Their parents are on drugs and drink heavily. They are unable to care for them."

Jack smiled at the older boy.

"You said on your application, that you would consider an older child. Would you like the 4 or 6 year old?"

Ianto looked at Jack.

"Are they brothers?" Jack asked.

Mrs Mortimer nodded.

"And you want us to choose one?" asked Ianto.

The two men looked at each other. Words not needed.

"Then we'll take both." Jack told her.

Now here they both were, with adoptive parents who loved them. Who made their world complete. They were blessed to have such children.

Ianto loved the boys like they were his own and cared deeply for them. He wanted to give them the best things in life and look out for them.

When he signed the dotted line he told Jack that was the second best thing that had happened to him. Jack being the first.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Time For Giving Chapter 6**

TWTWTW

As they entered the Theatre, Jack took the tickets from Ianto and showed them to the man on the door. They all went inside to their seats. They were two rows back in the middle. The boys sat in the middle with Jack and Ianto either side of them. Jack's heart was full of love for his little family.

Ianto bought a programme, and gave it to the boys to look at.

"We never been to a Pantmime," began Danny, looking around.

Jon watched as the orchestra settled into their seats. "Is it starting soon?"

Jack nodded. "Any minute now."

"And Burger King after, please." Pleaded Danny.

"Okay, now, Sshh."

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls are you ready for a good time? Are we allowed to take pictures?"

"Oh, no."

"Are we allowed to use video equipment?"

"Oh, no."

"Are we allowed to have a good time?"

"Oh, yes."

"Scream if you're excited. Stamp your feet if you want the show to begin!"

The voice over's went through the theatre.

Danny stood up and Ianto had to put him back in his seat.

Jon had a smile on his face that stayed there all through the first half.

Jack got them all ice cream and a bottle of Coke during the interval.

John Barrowman was dancing and singing with the rest of the cast.

Ianto was tapping his foot to the music and smiling.

At the end of the show, Jack took the boys to the stage door. John signed their programme for them, and wished then well.

All four went down to Burger King for a late lunch.

"Did you enjoy that boys? I can't believe we got our picture taken with John Barrowman, as well as an autograph." Ianto smiled.

"Pays to carry a camera phone with you, Hun." Jack winked at Ianto, who blushed a little at the public endearment from his husband.

Jon tittered, and Jack playfully punched him.

"Oi! You laughing at me?"

Jon couldn't talk for laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Danny asked, eating his burger and chips.

"Dad is so funny and the look on daddy's face," he said, trying to eat a chip.

"Daddy thinks I don't carry certain things around with me. Like money, credit cards and mobile phone...wrong!"

"See," said Jon. "Funny."

Danny shrugged and ate his chips.

"Take no notice, Danny. Your brother is a wise ass."

Ianto gave Jack a stern look for using that word, but the boys didn't notice.

Ianto stood up. "I'm just going to use the toilet, does anyone else need to go?"

Both boys nodded.

"You okay taking them both?"

"Yep. Come on, boys." Ianto held out both hands out for them to take. The boys get up and took hold, then they walked to the toilets and enter the men's room.

Jack watched them until they disappeared through the door. He looked around at the other parents with their children and smiled. He was enjoying being a father again.

He hadn't yet told Ianto that he had a daughter and a grandson.

"On you go boys."

Jack sighed. He hated keeping secrets from his lover, but thought it kinder to keep Alice and Stephen from him for now. He would explain about them later...much later.

All three left the men's room and walked back to where Jack was still sat, almost daydreaming.

"Dad," said Danny. "We're back."

"Jack?" Ianto said, looking at Jack.

"What? Sorry, I was miles away."

Danny shook his head. "No, dad, you're right here."

Ianto ruffled Danny's hair. "That's just a saying, son."

"Oh, okay." He carried on drinking his milk.

"Are we going home now, dad?" asked Jon.

"I was thinking maybe a little retail therapy wouldn't go amiss."

Jon looked confused.

"Shopping," said Jack, smiling.

"Great!" answered Danny.

"Dad, are you buying anything?" Danny asked.

"Well, I was thinking your daddy needs a few more of those nice shirts and ties he wears for work and maybe a nice new suit. What do you boys think?"

"Yes," they chorused.

"A nice blue shirt with a darker blue tie."

"Nah," said Jon. "Daddy looks good in red." He smiled at Jack.

"That's my boy." Jack smiled.

"I do like the colour red" Ianto smiled.

"Yep, it definitely suits you." Jack grinned. "Remember the time I asked Martha to get you a UNIT cap?" "Yeah but you didn't hear the conversation between us, did you?" Ianto chuckled.

"Oh, something about dabbling and innovative and avante gaurde..." Jack laughed. "She told me."

"I didn't know." Ianto blushed. "Right boys, are you ready to go shopping?" Ianto quickly changes the subject.

As they left Burger King, they walked through the St David's Shopping Centre to a shop that Jack knew well. Once inside, Danny went straight to the tie rack.

"Can I buy daddy a tie, dad?"

"Why don't you pick one out for me to buy," suggested Jack. "That way, you can spend your money on yourself."

Danny shrugged. "Okay."

Ianto was walking ahead with Jon.

As they left Burger King, they walked through the St David's Shopping Centre to a shop that Jack knew well. Once inside, Danny went straight to the tie rack.

"Oww, I like this one." He pointed to a Cherry Red tie.

"Me, too," said Jack. "Let's buy it."

Jack also bought a maroon coloured shirt, a dark blue shirt and a silver grey tie.

Ianto and Jon were looking in a jewellery shop, "What can we get dad?" Ianto asked looking at some necklaces

"You got him a nice watch and chain." Jon looked around the window display. "How about those? They have planes on them."

Jon had pointed to the cufflinks. 9k gold Spitfires.

"Yes, they are nice. Let's go inside and take a look at them, shall we?"

Jack carried the bag with the shirts in and Danny the one with the ties. They also bought Ianto a white evening shirt that caught Jack's eye. Newt was a suit shot. Danny picked out a grey pinstripe three piece suit. Jack liked it, too.

"Daddy will look very beatiful and handsome in all his new clothes," commented Danny.

Ianto and Jon walk into the shop and the shop assistant asks if he can help.

"I'd like those Spitfire cufflinks, please"

"Of course, sir. Shall I gift wrap them?"

"Yes, please."

The assistant wrapped and bagged them.

Ianto paid in cash, handing the bag to Jon.

"You can give them to dad."

Jon smiled. "Thanks, daddy."

They walk out to find Danny and Jack.

Jack and Danny were waiting by the small cafe. Danny was drinking from a bottle of water.

"Get what you wanted?" asked Jack.

Jon nodded cheekily.

Ianto smiled. "What's in the bags?"

"It a secret," Danny said, putting his bag behind his back.

"Wait til we get home," Jack said, picking Danny up. "What have you got?"

"Not telling," said Jon, grinning.

"Touché."

"Where to now?" asked Ianto, smiling at his husband.

Jack looked at his watch. "How about a trip to the Bay for a boat ride?" He looked at the boys.

"Can we?" asked Jon.

"Sure." Replied Jack.

"Sounds good." Ianto smiles. "We can leave the shopping in the back of the SUV.

Danny grabbed Ianto's hand and pulled him along the street to the SUV.

Helping Jon into the car, Jack waited until Ianto had Danny belted in before starting the engine.

The boys were excited about going on a boat. They laughed and chatted to each other as Jack drove down to the Bay. Parking in Roald Dahl Plass, they walked hand in hand with the boys down to the quay.

Going directly to the yellow boat, Jack and his family got onboard.

Jack caught a glimpse of Tosh on the boardwalk by eh tourist office. They waved to each other.

"Who is dad waving at?" Danny asked Ianto. He was sitting on his daddy's knee.

"He was waving at Auntie Tosh. She was on the boardwalk."

Jon was sat next to Jack opposite Ianto and Danny.

Ianto looked out into the Bay, smiling.

Jack took Danny, putting him on his knee. "You okay here?"

Danny nodded.

"Good."

Danny cuddling into Jack.

Jon looking happy. "What is that place over there?" he asked, pointing at the building with a funny roof to it.

"That's the St David's Hotel." Jack looked at Ianto. "Daddy and I took our marriage vows there."

"And that bit on top?"

"It's supposed to be a ship and that's a bow wave."

Jon smiled. "Neat."

"Yeah." Jack smiled.

"That was the best day of my life marrying you." Ianto looked at Jack with a huge grin on his face.

"Ditto, Hun," said Jack, winking.

"What does ditto mean?" asked Danny.

"The same," said Jon, to Jack's surprise.

"Yes, it does. Good for you."

"Well done, Cariad." Ianto smiles at Jon.

The captain of the boat stood at the front and began to speak. "Is everyone ready for a good ride?"

All the children shouted out, "Yes!"

"Then get your sea legs on, cos here we go!"

The boat began to move away from the quay and Danny held out his arms for Ianto to take him. Jack handed him over, then put his arm around Jon.

As the boat got further out into the Bay, Jon smiled at seeing all of the swans.

"Pretty," said Danny, still holding on to Ianto.

"That land over there was made just for all of these birds," Ianto told him.

"I can see the bow wave, dad. But it would be neat if it was at the front."

Jack nodded in agreement. "Yes, it would."

The boat went further out until it docked at Penarth and the Barriers.

"All those going ashore," said the boat captain. "We'll be back here in an hour or every hour after that until 4.30pm."

A few people got off, but Jack and his family stayed on.

"Do you think it'll be okay to maybe pop into work and see Auntie Tosh and Uncle Owen?" asked Ianto.

"I don't think so, not until they're a little older," said Jack. "I think it'll be time to go home and have a bath before tea."

Ianto looked and Jack and nodded. "Okay."

Once back in the car, Jack put his hand over Ianto's. "I think the boys are a bit young to see the Hub. Maybe when they're a bit older." He smiled.

"What's a Hub?" asked the ever inquisitive Danny.

"Where daddy and I work," replied Jack.

"Oh."

Ianto smiled, "I understand. Right bath, tea then bed when we get home."

"It's not a school day tomorrow, so maybe after tea, a little TV."

"Yep." Ianto smiled.

The boys were talking in the back of the SUV.

"I hope you do understand." Jack sighed, putting a hand through his hair. "I don't want them seeing inside the Hub yet. They're too young to fully understand what goes on down there and I don't want them telling their little friends about it." He looked at Ianto. "It's scary enough for us some days."

"Yeah, I know Jack."

Jack looked back at the boys, they were oblivious to the conversation. "I'm not trying to undermined you. I just think they're too young."

"Jack, I know. Let's just forget about it, shall we?" Ianto shook his head.

They never argued. Exchanged a few words, but never argued.

"I'm just saying." Jack huffed. "Maybe you should drive the boys home. I need some fresh air."

"Fine." Ianto frowned.

Jack got out of the car and Ianto walked round to the drivers side.

"Don't wait up." Jack told him.

Ianto drove the boys home, feeling angry at Jack.

Jack walked over to the Red Dragon Centre, where he always kept a car. Getting in, he drove around for hours. Eventually, he drove back to his house, parking out in the road. All the lights were out. _Ianto must be in bed_, he thought. Locking the car, he walked to the front door. He half expected the bolt to be put on, but the door opened as he turned the key. Walking quietly into the lounge, he made out a dark shape on the sofa. He smiled. Kneeling next to the prone figure, Jack gently leaned down and kissed Ianto's cheek. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

A tear fell down Ianto's cheek

Jack kissed the tear away. "I didn't mean to leave you like that. I..."

"Its my fault for being stupid, suggesting we go into work. Why did I say such a stupid thing. You're right, it's way too dangerous. I'm a terrible dad for even thinking it!"

Jack gathered the weeping man into his arms. "Sshh. No, you're not. The boys adore you. I adore you." Jack tilted his chin up so he could see his face. "They would have loved seeing inside the Hub. It's just...I don't want them seeing that side of our life." Jack sat beside Ianto. "They have had such a bad life, before us. I want them to be happy, innocent."

"Yes, I know." Ianto said, solemnly.

"I want to give you a life, carefree. A life you deserve." Jack picked Ianto up, carrying him to their bedroom. He placed him on the bed. "Now, let's get some sleep. I expect the boys will want another treat in the morning."

Ianto nodded. Closing his eyes, he was quickly asleep.

Jack was just dropping off to sleep, when he saw a shadow in the doorway.

"Jon? What is it, son?"

"Did you and daddy argue?"

Jack got out of bed and went to Jon.

"No, not an argument. We disagreed about something. It was wrong of me to go off like that." He knelt beside the boy. "I hope you were good for daddy."

Jon nodded. "Yes."

Ianto was listening, it brought a smile to his lips. He kept his eyes closed, listening to Jack talking to Jon.

"Was it because of us?" asked Jon, hanging his head.

"No! No, it wasn't. We loving having you." Jack hugged the boy to him. "People have words no matter how much they love each other."

"Can I sleep with you for a while?"

Jack led him back to the bed.

Ianto moved over.

"Jump in," said Jack, pulling back the covers.

Jack got in beside him, putting his arm under Jon's head.

"Sleep tight, angel." Jack touched the back of Ianto's head. "You, too, babe."

Ianto smiled.

Halfway through the night, Danny wandered into the master bedroom, getting in beside Ianto.

There they were, the Harkness-Jones family, all asleep together.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Time For Giving Chapter 7**

TWTWTW

Jack got out of bed early the next morning and started to prepare the breakfast. He thought it was the least he could do after leaving Ianto with the boys the evening before.

He felt better about himself.

Jon came sauntering down about a half hour later.

"Daddy and Danny still asleep?" Jack asked.

Jon just nodded, yawning.

"Help yourself to milk."

Jon went to the fridge and got the carton of milk and poured it into a glass, and put the milk back in the fridge. He sat at the table and started drinking his milk.

"The adoption papers came through just before Christmas," Jack told him.

"Good," replied Jon.

"Ianto...daddy and I thought we all might go away for the weekend after New Year. What do you think? Would you and Danny like that?"

"We'd like to be anywhere you and daddy are," was the simple answer.

It brought a tear to Jack's eye. He kissed the top of Jon's head. "I love you, too, son."

"Where are we going?" Jon smiled up at Jack.

His new dad...the dad he always wanted.

"We thought, maybe Ireland."

"What about Scotland? I've always wanted to go there."

Out of the mouth of babes.

"Really? That was our second choice."

"I'd like that. Mum and dad always said we'd go there one day, but we never did."

Jack looked sad, running his hand over Jon's head. "Then we'll go there. I'll talk to daddy when he gets up."

Jon laughed, "Okay. Danny came in last night, too. We was all in bed together."

"Were," corrected Jack, with a smile.

"Were," Jon said, looking up at Jack.

Just then, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jack, it's Gwen. I managed to get an appointment for this afternoon. Can you an Ianto come along? Rhys said he'd look after the boys for you."

Jack looked down at Jon and then up towards the master bedroom. "Yes. I'll tell Ianto." He sighed. "Gwen. Thank you."

"See you at 2.30pm. I'll explain when you get to mine."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Jack put the phone down and called up to Ianto.

"Yan, you need to get up."

Ianto sat up and opened his eyes. "Morning," he called down to Jack.

Danny stirred beside him.

"Gwen just phoned," Jack called up the stairs. "We need to go with her this afternoon. Get your butt outta bed."

Ianto nearly fell off the bed trying to get up. Danny giggled.

"I'll be right down," the young Welshman said, running a trembling hand through bed-hair and stifling a yawn.

"Don't get your hope up. It's just an appointment to see if they'll do the procedure."

"Is that for the new baby?" asked Jon.

Jack nodded.

"It will be nice to have a younger sister," he said.

A few minutes later, Ianto came into the kitchen dressed in jeans and a polo shirt.

"I'm just excited that's all." Ianto grinned walking in, heading straight for the coffee pot.

Jack kissed Ianto, as he reached for the coffee.

"So am I, but it's up to the doctor. He might know Gwen, but we're strangers to him."

"You won't be after today," piped up Jon, innocently.

Ianto laughed.

"How do they do it?" Jon asked.

"Well," began Jack. "It's like with a mummy and daddy...you know about babies don't you?"

Jon nodded. "I know how they're made. But you can't make one. You're men," he yawned.

"So how do you make babies?" asked Ianto.

Jon looked thoughtful. "Daddy comes home from the pub and hits mummy, cos she doesn't want to cook for him. She cries and daddy kisses her. Then they get undressed and he lays on top of her. Danny came later."

Ianto listened and felt a lump form in his throat.

"You won't hit Auntie Gwen, will you?"

Jack picked him up and hugged him to his chest. "No, we won't, I promise." Jack kissed Jon. "The doctor will do it all. We just have to fertilise the egg. Do you know what that means?"

Jon nodded again. "Daddy grunts and goes to bed. It's all done." He raised his arms to the ceiling.

Ianto smiled.

"That's not how we'll be doing it." Jack sat Jon down. "Because we're both men, we have to put our sperm into a beaker and give it to the doctor. He then gives it to the mother to be...Gwen."

"And she gets pregnant?"

"Yes."

"But it's our baby?"

"Yes."

"Neat. How do you get sperm into the thing. Beaker?" Jon asked.

Jack looked at Ianto for help. Ianto turned away, smiling.

"Well," began Jack. "We have to put the sperm into the beaker from ourselves." Jack glared at Ianto, who was no help at all.

"Does daddy help you?"

"Yes, he does."

Jon smiled. "Like when your together upstairs?"

Ianto turned, looking at Jon.

"You've seen us making love?" asked Jack, slightly perplexed.

Jon nodded. "Mmm, just the once."

Ianto tittered.

"You and daddy were touched each other." Jon said, unashamed. "Mummy and daddy done things like that."

"We do it because we love each other," Jack told him. "You'll understand better when you're older."

"Do you love Auntie Gwen? Is that why she's having your baby?"

"We love her like a sister."

Jon looked a little confused. "Okay, I kind of understand that and about Auntie Gwen."

Jack smiled. "It's part of growing up." He turned to Ianto. "Breakfast, mister."

Ianto saluted and sat down.

Jon watched and giggled, saluting his dad as well.

Ianto ate breakfast and then he and Jack took the boys to the museum for the morning. As they walked around, the boys were full of questions.

Jack delighted in answering most of them. Those he couldn't answer, Ianto tried to. All in all, it was a good trip.

Lunch was in Pizza Hut. The kids ate free. Jack tried, to the delight of the waitress, but didn't qualify. Although Ianto admitted that Jack acted like a big kid at times.

"Seriously, you do sometimes."

Jack pouted, pretending to be upset. The boys giggled.

"Oh, dad." Jon punched Jack playfully. "You're not a kid."

"I think he secretly is. Anything amuses him." Ianto laughed.

"I resemble that remark," said Jack, putting a piece of pizza in his mouth and pulling a face.

Danny and Jon laughed, Ianto grinned.

"Well, I can dream, can't I?" Jack looked at his watch, taping it. "We better get going. We have to be at Gwen's by 1.45pm."

Jack paid and they all went back to the SUV.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Time For Giving Chapter 8**

TWTWTW

Ianto strapped Jon and Danny into the back and got in the passenger side, putting his seatbelt on.

Jack looked over at Ianto. "I know your really nervous. If this doesn't work out, we'll adopt a baby girl. Okay?"

Ianto nodded.

"But Auntie Gwen said yes!" Danny said, starting to cry.

"It's not that simple, Danny," Jack answered. "We'll know for sure later today."

"We'll explain everything to you later. When we get back. Promise." Ianto turned, ruffling Danny's hair affectionately.

They drove in silence.

Jack parked the car outside Gwen's house and they all went inside. Rhys took the boys up to Bobby's room and stayed with them.

"The doctor I spoke to," began Gwen. "Is the same one I went to all through my pregnancy. I explained what we wanted and he agreed."

Jack and Ianto grinned from ear to ear.

"But it isn't going to be cheap."

"I have plenty o money," Jack told her.

Gwen nodded. "You'll both need to be accessed. To make sure you're suitable ." She grinned. "I told him about the boys. He was impressed. If all goes well, then the procedure can go ahead. Maybe in the New Year."

Jack took hold of Gwen and Ianto's hands. "This is the best Christmas Present ever." He kissed them both.

Ianto smiled. It was music to his ears.

Jack cleared his throat. "If this doesn't work out, we've decided to adopt a baby girl."

Gwen smiled. "It will, Jack."

Ianto looked at Jack. "I hope so."

Jon and Danny were happily playing with Bobbie, when Jon asked….

"Uncle Rhys, do you mind that Auntie Gwen's going to have our baby?"

"No, I don't mind." Rhys smiled at the young boy.

"We really want a sister," Jon told him.

"Yes, I know. So do your dads."

"I want to be a good big brother and look after her."

"That's nice," said Rhys.

"Right, we better be off." Gwen stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Rhys, we're off now."

"Good luck."

Gwen, Jack and Ianto arrived at the hospital to see Doctor Lloyd.

They were taken straight into his office.

"Great," the doctor said. "Right on time. Please, do come in and take a seat. I just need to get a few forms and take down some particulars."

They all sat in front of his desk. Ianto was wringing his hands. Jack put on of his hand over Ianto's, smiling at him.

Ianto smiled, nervously.

"It's quite painless, I assure you," the doctor said at seeing how nervous Ianto was. "I just need to take a few particulars, as I said. Now, I understand you've adopted two little boys."

"Yes. Ages 4 and 6," said Jack.

"Jon and Danny," Ianto added.

"Good."

He began to write in his notebook.

"And who will be donating sperm?"

Ianto blushed. "That'll be me."

"Okay." He wrote a bit more. "I'd like to ask a few personal questions now. If that's okay." He turned to Jack. "Shall we start with you, Captain Harkness?"

Jack nodded.

"Have you had many partners?"

"Yes." Jack blinked.

"Both sexes?"

"Yes." He didn't blink.

"Have you been tested for STD's lately?"

"Yes." A smile.

"Good. That's what I like, straight to the point."

Ianto looked petrified.

"The same questions for you, Mr Jones. Have you had many partners?"

"No." Ianto lowered his head.

"Both sexes?"

"Yes, and I've been tested for STD's." Ianto hurried his answered.

The doctor looked at him. "How long have you been in a gay relationship, Mr Jones?"

"Just over 3 years."

"And before that?"

"With a woman."

"Have you always been bi-sexual?"

"I...was straight, until I met Jack." His head went down again.

"And what changed, Mr Jones? Why were you attracted to Jack and not other men?"

"I don't know, it's just... " Ianto smiled looking at Jack.

Jack returned Ianto's smile. "If you believe in it, it was love at first sight for both of us." Jack told Dr Lloyd.

"It's not men. It's just him. Only him." Ianto said, making eye contact with Dr Lloyd.

Ianto smiled and held Jack's hand.

"The chemistry is definitely there for us," said Jack. "I've waited a long time for this kind of pure love to come along."

"And do you think it will last?" The doctor asked.

"Yes," said Jack. "It will, because we're both committed to this relationship. We both went into it, eyes wide open."

"And I've never regretted it and I never will," said Ianto

The doctor finished writing and looked up.

"Thank you for your honesty. That's about it. I'll let you know in a few days. Then you'll both need to come in." He looked from Ianto to Gwen. "For the procedure. It'll be during the day, so you can go home after," he said to Gwen.

Jack and Ianto exchanged looks.

Ianto still looked nervous.

Once outside in the car park, Jack turned to Gwen. "Thanks for this. It means a lot to both of us."

"I know that." Gwen smiled.

"Fingers crossed, then."

They walked towards Gwen's car.

"It'll all turn out fine. You'll see," she said, smiling.

They got into the car, Gwen driving.

"He'll probably phone me and them I'll let you know," Gwen told them. "Right, coffee back at mine?"

Jack looked at Ianto, who nodded. "Great, thanks."

Ianto entwines his fingers with Jack's.

Jack looked at their entwined hands. "It can't come soon enough. Someone very dear to both of us is on tender hooks." He smiled at Ianto.

"Mmm, I know." Ianto smiles back.

Jack smiled, squeezing the younger man's hand. "I was talking about you, Yan."

Gwen drove them back to her house and they went inside for coffee. Danny and Jon were watching Toy Story in Bobby's room. Rhys was listening to the radio.

Ianto smiled, putting his arm around Jack's waist.

"Did it all go well then?" asked Rhys.

Gwen nodded. "Yes, I think so," came the reply.

Jon and Danny came down the stairs at hearing voices.

"Yes," Ianto said, picking Danny up and ruffling Jon's hair.

"Thanks for looking after the boys," Jack said to Rhys.

"They were no problem."

Jack looked from Gwen to Rhys. "We don't know how to thank you. There aren't words for what you're both doing for us." He looked at the young Welshman..

Ianto smiled and held Jacks hand.

"I'm no doin' anything," said Rhys. "It's all Gwen's idea."

Jack frowned. "Were you against it?"

"No!"

Ianto smiled and held Jacks hand. "Its amazing, we're still speechless."

Ianto kissed Gwen and then he and Jack went out to the car with the boys.

On the drive home, Jon was telling Jack all about Toy Story.

"Sounds great. Hope they make another one," said Jack, smiling.

"Is it time to go home?" asked Danny. "My favourite is Rex," Danny smiled, looking out the car window.

"I liked Mr Potato Head," said Jon.

"Woody is so funny," Danny started laughing.

"Yeah, and Buzz," he giggled.

By the time they got home, Danny was sound asleep and Jon was just nodding off. Ianto carried Danny inside, while Jack took a sleepy Jon. Placing them both on the sofa, Jack and Ianto went into the kitchen.

"You're really nervous about this, aren't you?" said Jack.

"A little." Ianto sighed.

Jack took his hand, kissing it. "Don't be. I think you'll...we'll sail through it."

"Yeah, I know we will." Ianto smiled. "How about we put the boys to bed and have a bath together?"

Jack smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Mmm, I like that idea."

Taking the boys up to their room, the two men undressed them and popped them into their beds. Going to their own bedroom, they undressed and went into their en suite bathroom. Ianto, put the plug in a turned on the taps, adding a few drops of bubble bath.

"Smells nice," said Jack. "Like apples."

"Yep."

The bath filled up, while Ianto got their bathrobes and hung them next to the bath. Stepped into the warn water, Ianto said, "Hmm that's nice and warm. Coming in?"

Jack was glad that the taps were in the middle of the bath. No fighting over who would sit on the plug. Getting into the bath behind his love, Jack sank down, resting his head a against the rim of the bath.

Ianto leant back against Jack's chest.

Running his fingers through the young Welshman's hair, Jack sighed with contentment.

Ianto smiled turned round so he was facing Jack.

Jack let Ianto wrap his legs around his waist.

They kissed.

Jack pulled the younger man onto his lap. They were ready to make love, when they heard a scream.

Jumping up out of the bath, both men donned robes and ran to the boy's bedroom.

Danny was stood on the bed, crying.

Jack took him into his arms. "Sshh, it's okay. It was a dream."

"The mons-sters gonna g-get me," he cried.

Ianto rubbed Danny's back. "The monster is not going to get you, I promise."

Jon was sat up, wiping sleep out of his eyes. "What's up?"

"Danny had a bad dream."

"I said he would. He wouldn't believe me." He laid down again.

Jack shook his head, laying Danny back down. "We're just next door. You'll be fine, okay?"

Danny sniffed, nodding. "Okay."

Jack and Ianto went back to their bedroom. Ianto went in and pulled the plug out of the bath. Jack just smiled.

"I hate when they have bad dreams." Ianto sighed, went into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Me too, babe, but there nothing we can do, but be there for them." He touched Ianto's shoulder. "Let's grab an early night. I'm bushed all of a sudden."

"Mmm." Ianto sighs, taking off his robe. He hung it up and pulled back the covers, getting into bed beside Jack.

They lay like spoons, Ianto with his back against Jack's chest.

"I love you so much," Ianto whispered.

Jack kissed his hair. "I love you, too."

Ianto leaned his head back and kissed Jack.

"Hey, don't start what we can't finish, mister." Jack smiled, kissing the tip of Ianto's button nose.

"Who says we can't finish it?"

Jack sighed, turning Ianto's head to face him. "I'm tired, and I need to sleep. Maybe in the morning. Okay?"

Ianto sighed, "Okay." Ianto stretched out, turning off the light, "Night, gorgeous."

Jack smiled. He knew that his lover, his husband would make their lovemaking even more enjoyable in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Time For Giving Chapter 9**

After making love the next morning, Jack went into the boys bedroom to see if all was well. It was really quiet and Jack suspected something was afoot.

The boys were sitting up in bed, reading. They both smiled at seeing their dad.

"Morning, kids"

The boys waved.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Dad! We're reading," said Danny, laughing.

"You and daddy were being naughty earlier weren't you?" Jon said

Jack smiled and Ianto, walking in behind him, stifled a laugh.

"Not naughty. We were...loving each other." He ruffled Jon's hair. "You'll understand better as you grow older."

Jon shook his head, not really convinced.

"Its disgusting" Danny screwed his face up

"Oi, squirt!" laughed Jack. "You won't be saying that in 20 years time, I'll bet."

"Why?" he asked

"Because, when you're about, oh sixteen or so, you'll start liking girls." Jack didn't elaborate beyond that.

Jon smiled. "Or boys."

Jack and Ianto exchanged looks.

Ianto smiled, "Or boys."

The moved out into the hallway.

"Do you think..." began Jack, looking at Jon. "….that Jon might be...gay?" Jack added, looking from the young boy to his husband.

"I don't know."

Jack looked at his hands. "If he is, I'll...we'll still love and support him." He walked over to the stairs and went down a couple of them. "Where shall we take them today, then?"

Ianto shrugged. "Why don't we ask them?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to see if there was anything you wanted to do, too. After all, I want to please you, too," said Jack, with a sideways grim.

"I don't think what I have in mind is suitable." Ianto laughed. "How about we just have a family day in. Watch films, play games."

Jack smiled, kissing Ianto on the top of his head. "Perfect. Let's go get the little ones up and dressed."

"I was thinking. We could just stay in our pj's all day." Ianto grinned looking up and Jack and moving closer to him.

Jack's face lite up. "A pyjama party! Great idea."

"Yep."

Going back into the boys bedroom, Jack picked Danny up and carried him into the bathroom.

"Wash, change into clean pj's and then we're having a lazy day." Jack ruffled his hair. "TV. DVD's. Crisps. Maybe even chocolate, if we have any."

"Wow, sounds cool." Danny smiled.

"Yep, is was all daddy's idea. Clever, huh?"

Jon followed after Jack and Danny. "Yep."

Ianto walks in with clean pyjamas for both boys.

"There, now you two go down and get yourself some cereal and daddy and I will get changed into our...pj's?" Jack looked at Ianto. "Do we have any?"

"Yeah", Ianto walks into the bedroom and takes out bottoms and t shirts. "Here we go."

"Wow, you're good!"

"I know." Ianto winks putting them on.

"Mmm, can we send the kids round to Rhys and go back to bed?" He shook his head. "No, we do this as a family."

"Sorry. But there is plenty of time for fun tonight."

Jack shrugged. "Can't blame a guy for tryin'. You are so sexy, you just get my blood goin'." He smiled innocently.

"You don't have a clue what your pheromones do to me, do you?" Ianto giggled, moving over to Jack and wrapping his arms round his neck and looked into his eyes.

Jack kicked the door to. "The boys are waitin' for us downstairs." He smiled. "But we're gonna have us some fun when they're in bed tonight." He slapped Ianto's butt affectionately. "Now, scoot!"

Ianto smiled and went downstairs.

Jack watched until Ianto was out of sight before getting his gifts from the wardrobe. Taking the bags downstairs, he entered the kitchen and sat down.

The boys were half way through their cereal, as Jack offered his husband the bags.

"Happy after Holiday," he said, smiling.

"What?"

"We went shopping today, remember? This is what Danny and I bought for you."

"Oh, thanks. Yep. Wait, we got something for you, too, didn't we Jon?"

Jon smiled, ran upstairs and came down with a small bag, which he gave to Ianto.

Ianto handed Jack the bag then proceeded to open his bag and emptied it seeing the new gorgeous clothes that came out. "Oh, wow! Thank you."

"Red suits you, daddy," said Danny smiling.

Ianto laughed. "Yep, red is my colour."

Jack opened his gift. The Spitfire cufflinks. "They're brilliant. Wherever did you find them?"

Jon put a finger to his lips. "Not tellin'."

The two grown ups ate breakfast, while the two boys sat and drank warm milk. Then they all went into the lounge and sat on the sofa.

"Right who wants to race me on gran tourismo on the ps3?" said Jon.

"On the what?" asked Jack, a little confused.

"Play station 3!" Jon said sarcastically, looking up a Jack and pulling a face.

"Hey!" said Jack, in a stern voice. "Watch it, mister, okay?"

Jon lowered his head, then looked up at Jack. "Sorry, dad."

"Okay." Jack moved into the hallway. "Let's go play." As he turned, Jon put his arms around his waist. Jack affectionately ruffled his hair.

Jon smiled at Jack and ran into the living room.

They all settled around the large TV and began playing the games on the play station.

"I beated you dad!" Danny said to Jack.

Jack sat back, run a hand through his hair and smiled. "Yes, you sure did." He shook his head. "A four year old beat me!" exclaimed Jack.

Jon laughed. "Yeah, now my turn to beat dad." He turned to look at Ianto.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on! Give a guy a break here!"

"I'll give you a race." Ianto grinned taking the controller from Jack.

Jack looked at Ianto. "You know how to play this thing?"

Ianto smiled. "Got a nephew and niece, remember?"

Ianto had a huge grin on his face and stared racing Jon.

After a few hours of laying on the play station, Jack decided it was time for milk and cookies. He went into the kitchen and returned with a tray filled with glasses of milk and a couple of packets of biscuits. Ianto smiled at how domesticated his husband had become since the adoption.

The boys turned the game off and sat on the sofa calmly. As Ianto was watching them, Jack stole a biscuit and put it in his mouth, whole.

The boys giggled and then took their glass of milk, drinking it almost all in one go.

"Slow down boys." Ianto laughed

"I'm all for the crisps next," stated Jack, standing up. "I'll go get a few packets, shall I?"

"Put them into a bowl and we can watch TV, okay?"

Jack got up and nodded. "Any particular flavour?"

"Cheese and onion," they all shouted.

"Mmm, and steak and onion, me thinks," Jack said in a whisper.

Ianto heard Jack and rolled his eyes. "Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, Jack." Ianto laughed.

"And at my age..." Jack said, laughing.

Jon frowned. "You're not old, dad."

Ianto looked at Jon.

Ianto turned to the boys, who were oblivious to what the grown ups were on about. Then went out into the kitchen to join Jack.

"When do you think you'll tell them about your immortality?" asked Ianto

"Not for a few years yet." Came the reply.

"I don't know how they'll take it." Ianto sighed.

"It won't be for years yet, so stop worrying. They'll be fine."

"Yes, I suppose, I'm excited about the new baby."

"Yeah, me too. Can't wait for that 'phone call'."

"I know what you mean."

They kissed.

By the end of the evening, the boys were so exhausted, that they went to bed without being told to. This left Jack and Ianto alone in the lounge.

"The kids had a great time today, thank you," said Jack, looking at the younger man.

"It made a pleasant change. We don't get nearly enough time alone with them."

Jack turned away.

Ianto frowned. "What?"

"And you think we'll have more time when the new baby comes along?"

"No, but….we can work something out." Ianto touched Jack's arm. "It is what you want, isn't it? You're not just doing it to please me?"

Jack sighed. "I want this, too. But….I want the baby to grow up knowing that we're it's parents, not a baby minder."

Ianto chuckled.

"Oh, it'll know, believe me."


	10. Chapter 10

**The Time For Giving Chapter 10**

TWTWTW

"We'll have to keep a close eye on Gwen, to make sure her and the baby are doing okay." Ianto smiled holding Jack's hand.

"Yeah, I know." Ianto grinned. "Its going to be tough, but we'll get through it, won't we?"

Jack smiled. "You betcha."

"Yeah." He laughed.

"Let's go to bed. We can read, maybe you could give me a massage. I can give you a foot massage."

"Mmm, sounds good to me."

They cleared away the plates and glasses and went upstairs to their bedroom.

Ianto checked on the boys. They were both sound asleep.

Jack was already down to his boxers, as Ianto entered their bedroom.

"Foot massage, sir?" asked Jack.

"Mmm, I'd love one."

Ianto quickly undressed and laid on the bed beside his husband.

Jack carefully massaged Ianto's feet, paying particular attention to the heels.

"That feels so good." Ianto was almost purring.

"Good."

"Have you got any names in mind, for a girl?"

"No, not really. You?"

"I thought maybe Gwendolyn as a middle name."

"Perfect."

Jack continued to massage Ianto's feet.

"I like Sophie."

"Pretty name. Sophie Gwendolyn Harkness-Jones."

Ianto laughed. "Quite a mouthful when you say it like that."

"But very pretty, all the same."

"Mmm."

"Mmm."

"What about Emma, that's a lovely name." Ianto grinned, closing his eyes. Enjoying what Jack was doing to his feet.

"Yeah, I like that, too. Let's just wait a while, shall we?"

"You're right. We've got months yet." Ianto smiled.

Jack stopped massaging Ianto's left foot, bringing it to his mouth and kissing it. "Your turn," he said, smiling.

Ianto smiled and sat up. "Do you want a back massage?"

"That would be good. Straddle my back, the way I like it."

Ianto straddled Jack and leant over, opened the drawer and took out some scented oil. Putting some on Jack's back, he started massaging, pressing hard to get rid of the tension and knots in Jack's spine.

Jack sighed, enjoying the feel of Ianto's hands working the oil into taut, tired muscles.

Ianto leaned in and kissed The back of Jack's neck.

"That feels good. Maybe we should just stop now and make love."

Ianto laughed. "You're certainly keen."

"When you have this much beauty beside you and a night ahead of you, what else?" Jack shrugged, taking the younger man in his arms.

They made love, falling asleep in each others arms.

The morning came and Danny and Jon woke up as fresh as daisy's

"Let's get them up," Jon said.

The boys ran through and jumped on their bed, giggling.

"Whoa, Ianto, we're being attacked by hungry tigers!"

Both men laughed.

Ianto gathered the two boys into his arms, kissing them on their heads

"What have we got planned today, then, daddy?" Jack asked Ianto.

It was New Years Eve and the family were going to Owen and Tosh's for the evening.

"Winter Wonderland in Swansea, sounds good to me. Then back here for the one by the museum."

"Goody," squealed Danny, clapping his hands together. "Winter Wonderwand."

Ianto shook his head. "Wonderland."

Danny just smiled.

"But we have to be back here by 5pm, to get to Uncle Owen's for New Years." Jack told him. "So, we go on a few rides at each place and have a good time. No mucking around and no tantrums, okay?"

Both boys nodded.

"You two are so good!" Ianto smiled. "Let's get dressed and get some breakfast and then we'll leave after that. When we get home later, we can have a showered and dressed in our new clothes."

Jon watched as Jack and Ianto got out their clothes. They then went downstairs to the kitchen and ate their favourite cereals. Jon couldn't remember a time when he'd been happier, and he knew that Danny felt the same.

"Okay," began Jack. Better make sure we take enough money so these guys get to go on all the best rides." He smiled at Ianto.

"Are you and daddy coming on rides with us?" Danny asked, with a mouth full of cereal.

"Yes, no... maybe," said Jack. "And don't talk with your mouth full. You're spittin' it all over daddy." Jack stifled a laugh.

"Sorry daddy." He chewed it and swallowed, pushing the bowl away, showing he'd finished.

"I'd like to go on the rides." Ianto said, taking Danny's bowl and putting it in sink.

Jack smiled. "Yeah, I just bet you would. I might go on the carasel and big wheel...maybe."

"I'll come on everything with you boys" Ianto grinned.

Jack shook his head, defeated. "Okay, but not on the snowy, wirly thing."

"Why not dad?" Danny asked, looking up to Jack.

Jack started twirling his index finger round and round. "It makes me...giddy. I like slower rides."

"Like the horses." laughed Jon.

Ianto smiled at his husband.

"Yeah, they got a slow even pace.

Danny giggled, covering his mouth with his hands. "Dad!"

"What?" Ianto smiled.

"Dad's scared of the Whirler thingaangig at the park," giggled Danny. "We aren't."

"He might change his mind once we're there."

Jack just carried on, finished his toast and headed out to the SUV. "Need to get some petrol. Be back in ten."

"Okay, boys, let's get ready for when dad gets back and then we can get going."

Putting their plates on the side, the boys went to the hall closet and got their coats and gloves out. Ianto reached up to get their beanie hats.

"We're gonna have fun today, aren't we daddy?" Danny smiled up at Ianto.

"Yes, Danny, we certainly are."


	11. Chapter 11

**The Time For Giving Chapter 11**

TWTWTW

Jack pulled into the drive and honked the horn. The boys were the first out and Ianto followed, locking the front door behind him. He helped Danny into the back seat, while Jack got out of the SUV to help Jon.

The two fathers had got into a routine with the boys. Jack usually helped Jon, and Ianto helped Danny. It seemed to work very well.

Once they had their seat belts on, the two men got into the car and Jack pulled out of the drive, heading for Swansea.

Jack put the radio on and the boys 'sang' along, which made both men smile.

Ianto was singing along, occasionally turning around to look at the boys.

"You got a nice singin' voice, daddy," said Jon.

"I keep tellin' him that," Jack said, looking at Jon through the rear view mirror.

"We should enter him for 'Britain's Got Talent'."

"Oh," said Jack. "I wouldn't say it was that good." He laughed.

"Thanks, Jack." Ianto laughed, "Now _you've_ got a fantastic voice, Jack."

Jack frowned, turning his head slightly. "And here was I, thinking you couldn't hear me when I was in the shower."

"Well, I could." Ianto grinned.

As Jack approached the Winter Wonderland in Swansea, he looked around for somewhere to park.

"Over there!" said Jon, all excited.

Jack saw the space and moved into it. "Good boy," said Jack.

The car stopped and Ianto undone his seat belt and got out the car. He opened the back door and undid Danny's safety belt.

"Okay, you guys have got to stay close to us. We don't wanna be spending the day lookin' for you both."

Jack took hold of each boy's hand and skipped along ahead of Ianto. "Come on, guys. Let's go pick the first ride,"

Ianto walked quickly and caught up with them, scooping Danny up into his arms.

"How about the big wheel?" suggested Jon. "We can all go on there."

Jack looked up, gulping. "Mmm, I don't know."

"Your not scared Jack, are you?" Ianto laughed.

"Me, scared? I'm Captain Jack." He grinned.

"Well, lets go."

Jack looked at Ianto with pleading eyes.

"Maybe I could stay here and take pictures. I brought my phone with me," Jack took it out of his pocket. "See!"

Ianto smiled at Jack, taking his hand. "It's okay. You'll be safe. I wouldn't let the boys on there if I didn't think it was okay."

Jack forced a smile, as Danny slipped his hand into his. Jack looked down at the 4 year old. "Thanks, guy."

After the Big Wheel, they went on the carousel and then had crepes.

Ianto smiled at Jack as he put a forkful in his mouth. "You have chocolate on your chin."

Jack wiped it off. "Thanks."

"The Blizzard next!" said Jon, smiling.

"Oh, no," Jack protested. "You're not getting me on that!"

Ianto nodded. "Yes, we are."

They joined the queue and managed to get the last empty car.

"Oh, you're gonna regret this, Ianto!" said Jack.

Ianto just smiled.

They settled down, with the boys between Jack and Ianto. As the ride started, Jack gripped the bar, his knuckles turning white.

"You are so gonna regret this, Hun." Jack informed Ianto. "When I start barfing all over you and the kids halfway through the damn ride!"

Jon looked at Jack and laughed.

Danny held Ianto's free hand with both of his, but he had a huge smile on his face.

After what seemed like an age to Jack, the ride finally came to end. Getting out, He was on wobbly legs, and allowed Ianto to guide him back down the ramp and out into the crowd. Jon and Danny were clapping their hands with excitement.

"I gotta sit down, Ianto. Crepes and that whirler thing don't mix."

Ianto was chuckling to himself.

After a fifteen minute sit down, the boys were raring to go again. Jack gave them 10 tokens each and told them to play the 'Fishing Rod' games, of which there were quite a few. They were in plain view of where to two men were sitting, so they didn't have to move.

Ianto eyed the older man. "You're putting this all on, aren't you?"

Jack 's eyes twinkled. "But of course. It's keeping the boys amused, and you, too, I might add."

Ianto shook his head, lovingly. "You fraud!"

Jack looked at his watch. "After the boys have spent those tokens, we better head back to Cardiff, if they wanna go to the Winter Wonderland there."

Ianto agreed.

Keeping an eye on the boys, Ianto went to the kiosk and bought two small bottles of water for the journey.

Loaded down with fluffy toys and swords, the two boys went back to stand with Jack.

"Where's daddy?" asked Danny.

"Gone to get some water for the trip back. It's Cardiff next." Jack smiled.

Going back to the car, they strapped the boys in and headed home to Cardiff.

TWTWTW

The boys enjoyed themselves at the Winter Wonderland in Cardiff, but were glad to get home.

Ianto took them straight upstairs for a quick bath and them got them ready to go to Owen and Tosh's for the New Year's Eve festivities.

They arrived at Owen's just before 5.00pm. Tosh opened the door, carrying Sophie in her arms."Right on time," she said, kissing them both. "Gwen and Rhys are on their way. Bobby had a little accident."

Ianto frowned. "Is he okay?"

Tosh nodded. "Mmm, a bit muddy, but alright."

Jack smiled. "Boys!"

Going into the living room, Jack went over to speak with Owen, while Ianto followed Tosh into the kitchen. The boys sat on the sofa, watching the large, flat screen TV.

"Smells nice in here," said Ianto, looking around the kitchen.

"I hope I've done enough."

Ianto smiled. "Don't worry. Looks okay to me."

Tosh smiled.

Her and Ianto had always gotten on very well. Even after Lisa, Tosh was there for him. Took soup and casseroles round when he was on suspension. Made sure that he ate well and looked after himself until he was re-instated.

Ianto was over the moon when Owen finally proposed to Tosh. It was a dream come true for her. And their union had produced a beautiful baby girl.

Ianto enjoyed being around the baby and couldn't wait for the day when they might hold their own new born.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Time For Giving Chapter 12**

TWTWTW

Rhys, Gwen and Bobby arrived twenty minutes later.

"Glad you guys could make it." Joked Owen.

"Oh, you know boys," Gwen said, looking from Bobby to Rhys.

Ianto and Jack hugged and kissed Gwen.

"I had a phone call from my doctor today," began Gwen. "I wanted to wait until tonight to tell you. It's going ahead 3rd of January." She smiled.

Ianto looked shocked, while Jack grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"That's wonderful new," said Owen.

"I thought we'd have to wait weeks!" said Ianto.

"But you're pleased, yeah?" said Rhys, slapping him on the back.

"Of course we are!" said Jack, putting an arm around Ianto's waist, kissing his temple.

"The doctor said to be in the clinic by 11am that day."

"Let's hope the Rift doesn't kick off," said Owen, smiling.

"Trust you," said Tosh, entering the room. "I'll check on my laptop, if you like. It's linked to the main Hub Rift monitor anyway."

"You know me darlin', always lookin' on the bright side of life." He kissed his wife. "But check anyway."

They all laughed.

"Okay, let's get our guests something to drink, shall we?" instructed Tosh.

Owen poured everyone a drink and they sat around talking.

Tosh and Gwen brought in food, putting it on the large dining table, so everyone could help themselves.

The first to the table were the three boys, eager to eat. Getting up, Ianto put food on Jon and Danny's plate, then looking at Gwen, who nodded, filled Bobby's plate, too.

After the boys settled themselves at a small table in the corner, Jack and Rhys went to help themselves, while Gwen, Ianto and Tosh were in deep conversation about babies.

Jack and Rhys stood to one side, plates in hand.

"So, Jack, what would you like, boy or girl?"

"To be honest, Rhys, we don't mind. Either."

"I think Gwen would like a girl next. But I might be wrong."

Owen joined the two men.

"What are you two gossipin' about?"

"Boy or girl," said Rhys, taking a bite out of a sausage roll.

"I think we'll stick with just the one," Owen smiled.

"What I said the other day," Jack began. "about Ianto having a child of his own. I didn't mean that the boys aren't like our own…."

"We know that," said Rhys. "Those boys couldn't have better dads."

Jack smiled, looking at Jon and Danny. "We love then to bits. Couldn't imagine life without them, but, to have a child….our child."

"You proved us all wrong, Jack." Rhys explained. "I thought you were just after Ianto, you know, for sex," he whispered. "But you really loved him. I could see he loved you, straight off."

"I've been really lucky, Rhys. I never thought he'd love me, too." He looked at Owen, a serious look on his handsome face. "Especially after Lisa."

"We all know that was necessary, Jack, especially Ianto."

Jack nodded. "I guess."

Danny ran up to Jack, grabbing his leg. "Dad, can we play a game now?"

"Sure." Jack looked at Owen.

"Right, kids," said Owen. "Auntie Tosh and I hid some sweets all over the house. You, have to find them. The first one has a clue to where to find the second, so you don't have to pull everything out."

Tosh gave the three boys a small basket each.

"You each get a clue and a sweet to start. It will take you in different directions, so you're not all going after the same sweets."

Tosh handed out a chocolate bar with a piece of white paper taped to it.

"Right, off you go. And no fighting!"

The boys read their note. Jon helped Danny and Bobby.

"Good, that's us for about half an hour." Owen smiled.

"You hope. They're all pretty smart for their ages," said Jack.

Rhys nodded in agreement.

Ianto sighed.

"Hey, you not eatin'?" asked Jack.

"Mmm, oh, yeah." Ianto smiled. "I was just thinking about the 3rd. God, it's come round quick. I never imagined it would be before March or later."

"Excited?"

"Over the moon. You?"

"Can't wait to hold the babe in my arms."


	13. Chapter 13

**The Time For Giving Chapter 13**

TWTWTW

The boys came down after almost 45 minutes, their baskets loaded with chocolates and goodies. Each had a smile on their faces.

Danny and Jon left their baskets with Jack, while Bobbie gave his toi Gwen.

"Doesn't he trust you, Rhys?" Joked Owen.

"Hah bloody hah!" said Rhys, giving Owen the evil eye.

The girls laughed.

The rest of the evening went well, and at 7pm, the guests went home.

Danny and Jon were so exhausted, they didn't need any coaxing to go to bed.

Jack and Ianto sat on the sofa together, Jack with his arms around the younger man.

"I can't believe it's going to happen in two days," said Ianto, leaning up to kiss Jack.

"Is it too soon to start decorating another room?"

Ianto grinned. "Unless we paint it a neutral colour like lemon or pale green, yes." Ianto shifted position. "Besides, we have to wait a see if Gwen gets pregnant."

"I have no doubts about that," said Jack, confidently.

"You know I wasn't very sexually active before you, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Lisa was my first."

"And I'll be your last." Added Jack.

"Yes you will," smiled Ianto.

Jack put the TV on and they watched a DVD, before turning in for the night.

They didn't make love, they held just each other.

TWTWTW

The Harkness-Jones family spent New Years Day at home together. The weather was bright, but cold. They spent their time playing games on the Play Station and watching DVD's. Jack and Ianto shared the cooking chores and spent time with the boys.

Ianto did cold meat, mash potatoes and peas for lunch. Jack made pancakes with syrup.

After lunch, the boys played in their room, while Jack and Ianto looked at the spare bedroom.

Jack wrapped his arms around his husband pulling him back against his chest. They stood there like that for about ten minutes, then went back down to the living room and Ianto made coffee.

"You know, I'm kinda looking forward to having a baby in the house." Jack said, sipping his coffee.

"You are?"

Jack nodded. "Yep. Seeing you bill and coo. Talking baby talk. It will be so cute!" He laughed.

Ianto elbowed him.

"Watch it! This coffee is too good to spill all over the carpet."

By 4pm, the boys had tired of playing in their room, and had joined their dads in the living room. Ianto looked through the TV Guide and put a film on for them. 'Ice Age'.

"I love this one!" said Jon, all excited.

"It's about animals who find a baby," said Danny, looking at Jack.

"Really?"

Danny nodded.. "Yep."

Tea consisted of sandwiches, jelly and fruit. The boys, big and small, lapped it up.

After the film, Ianto took the boys up for a bath. He put them in together and played with them until they were bored and wanted to get out.

Going back downstairs, Jack read them a story before both he and Ianto took them to their bedroom and tucked them in for the night.

"Sweet dreams," said Ianto, kissing them both.

Jack did the same, then they turned off the light and stood in the doorway, looking at their two little treasures.

Jack looked at Ianto, a tear fell down the young man's face.

"Yan?"

"Don't mind me. I'm just happy, that's all."

They put their arms around each other's waists and went back downstairs.

Jack poured two glasses of whisky and they sat together in total silence.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Time For Giving Chapter 14**

TWTWTW

The following day, Jack took the boys out to the park, while Ianto cleaned the house from top to bottom. Jack knew that his husband needed some time to himself before their appointment with the doctor the following day.

Ianto was really nervous about it all, that was plain for everyone to see.

Jack and the boys went to Cardiff Bay after the park, and Jack showed them around the Millennium Centre. They walked over to the secret life - which they enjoyed jumping up and down on.

'_If only they knew!' _thought Jack.

They put their hands on the Water Tower, splashing themselves with water.

Lunch was in the American Diner, before heading home. Jack knew that Ianto wouldn't eat much today and didn't want the boys worrying because 'daddy wasn't eating'.

They were home around 2pm, by which time the house was shining like a new pin. Ianto's OCD kicking in.

The boys took off their coats and shoes and went up to their room to play. Jack went into the kitchen. Ianto was sat at the table, drinking freshly brewed coffee.

"Mmm, smells divine! Is there enough for me?" Jack asked, kissing the back of his lovers neck.

"Yes, I made a pot full."

Jack poured a large mug full. "Feel any better?"

Ianto smiled. "You know me too well, Jack Harkness-Jones."

"Yes, I do." He beamed.

Ianto sighed. "I just….I just want everything to go okay."

Jack sat down, putting his hand over Ianto's. "And it will."

"You think? I don't know…." His eyes held confusion.

Jack nodded. "Why shouldn't it?"

"I-I keep thinking maybe Gwen will change her mind."

"About having the baby? She won't."

"I know. It's just, I don't know….a feeling."

"Nerves," said Jack.

"Yep, lots of them, too." He tried to laugh it off, but without successes.

"It'll be over before you know it. Tomorrow that is."

Ianto nodded. "Yeah." He raised an eyebrow. "Then 9 months of waiting."

Jack shook his head fondly. "Can't win, huh?"

That brought a smile to his husbands face. "I still have us."

"Yes, you do. We all love and treasure you, Ianto Harkness-Jones." Jack planted a kiss on his button nose.

"What are the boys doing?"

"Playing upstairs. They've been fed and watered." Jack smiled. "They played by the Water Tower."

"Really? Wasn't tempted to let the lift go down?" Ianto shook his head. "No, course you weren't."

"Have you eaten?"

"No, not hungry."

"How about now? I could wipe you up a nice fluffy plain omelette. It'd be no trouble."

"I'd like that."

Jack was on his feet in a second. "Comin' right up."

Ianto listened to the boys playing upstairs. "Were they okay?"

"Yep. Danny was okay, but I think Jon knows what's going on with you."

"Smart kid."

"Mmm, if he wasn't adopted, I'd think he _was_ ours."

"He is now." Ianto thought for a moment. "Will we have to adopt the baby from Gwen?"

"No, I think she'll put you down as the father, then just hand the baby over." Jack turned as he cracked the eggs into a bowl. "Are you worried she might want to keep it?"

A long pause, then, "Yes."

Jack stood for a long moment, looking at the back of Ianto's bowed head.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Time For Giving Chapter 15**

TWTWTW

The following morning, Jack and Ianto were going to take the boys over to Gwen's. Rhys was going to look after them while they were at the clinic.

Ianto was all fingers and thumbs. By 7.30am, he'd broken a glass, poured milk over the table instead of on Jon's cereals and almost cut his thumb off slicing bread.

"Okay, big guy," said Jack, with a smile. "I think I'll cut the next slice. I want my toast without meat in it, thank you." He stepped close to Ianto.

Ianto carefully handed Jack the bread knife. "Thanks," he said, smiling briefly.

"You know," began Jack, cutting the bread. "Scotland is pretty this time of year." he looked at Jon and winked. "I thought we all might go up there for a few days before the kids go back to school. Work allowing that is. What do you think?"

Ianto smiled. "I think that would be a great idea."

Jon grinned at Jack.

"That's settled then. As soon as we get back from the clinic, we'll pack a few bags and head straight out."

Ianto frowned. "Don't we need to book into a hotel first?"

"Nah! We can do that when we get to where we're goin'."

Ianto kissed Jack's left temple. "That's what I love about you. Mister Spontaneity."

Jack chuckled.

Just then, the Rift alert went off on Jack's phone.

"No!" said Ianto. "I don't believe it! Tosh said it would be quiet for at least 12 days!"

Jack looked at his phone. A message flashed up;

_Owen and Tosh are attending the Rift alert. Rhys is looking after Sophie. Bring the boys over now and Ianto and I will be off. Sorry Jack, you're needed, at the Hub, too. Gwen x_

Jack smiled, showing the text to a distraught Ianto.

"But we were both going to donate!"

"Looks like it's just you, kid."

"Don't!"

"Sorry." Jack took hold of Ianto's hand. "You'll be fine."

"It won't be the same without you there." Ianto looked away.

"Think of me, okay? You'll be fine, I know you will."

Jack bundled the boys out of the back door and round to the SUV. He did their seat belts up and sat waiting for Ianto. The younger man was dragging his heels.

"You want this baby or not?" He called out.

"Yes!"

"Then move you arse!"

"Jack!"

The boys laughed.

"What! They've heard worse, I'll bet."

"Yes, but not from us!"

"Ooowww!"

Ianto forced a smile. "Will you boys be okay with Rhys?"

"Of course they will. Stop fussing!"

"I am not fussing!"

"You are too."

Ianto shook his head and did up his seat belt. Jack pulled away and headed for Gwen's house.

Once there, the boys started playing with Bobbie in the conservatory and Rhys was in the kitchen with baby Sophie.

"Sorry about this, Jack," said Gwen. "Looks like something is trying to sneak through the Rift and Owen said they need you there."

Jack smiled, squeezing Gwen's upper are gently. "It's okay. Ianto will be fine."

Ianto sighed heavily.

"He's just a little nervous, that's all."

"Let's get going then, shall we? They might be able to fit us in earlier."

Jack kissed Ianto on the cheek. Ianto grabbed jack and kissed him full on the lips.

"I love you, Cariad."

Then they were gone.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Time For Giving Chapter 16**

TWTWTW

Jack looked down at his feet. He'd smiled when he showed Ianto the text from Gwen, but inwardly, he was just as disappointed as Ianto. He knew how much Ianto wanted them both to donate sperm so they could both be the biological father.

"You goin' to the Hub now, are you?" said Rhys.

"Mmm? Oh, yeah."

Jack went back out to the SUV and drove down to the Plasse. Parking the car, he went through the tourist office down to the Hub itself.

Owen and Tosh were sat at their workstations.

"Jack I was just going to ring you," began Owen. "They turned back a few seconds ago. Decided against it, I suppose." He pointed to the Rift monitor.

"Does that mean you don't need me?"

Owen shook his head. "No, we don't. Thanks all the same. Tosh and I are gonna stay here for a few hours and then head back to Gwen's."

Jack smiled. "And I'm going to join Ianto and Gwen at the clinic."

Tosh smiled. "Off you go then."

Owen rubbed a hand over his face, trying to hide a grin. "You gonna take Ianto in hand then, are you?"

"Owen!" said Tosh.

"What?"

Jack laughed. "Yes, I am, and him me, I hope." He raised an eyebrow, 'Harkness' style.

"Just get the hell outta here and leave us in peace!" said Owen, good naturedly.

Jack didn't need telling twice, he was out through the cog door and up to the SUV before Tosh had time to make herself a cup of Green Tea.

TWTWTW

Ianto walked into the clinic behind Gwen, his heart really not in it. He hadn't planned on being here without his husband. They both wanted this baby and Ianto had his heart set on both of them being the father.

Gwen made her way to the receptionist to sign in and Ianto stood looking out of the window.

"Gwen Cooper," Gwen said. "I have an appointment with Doctor Lloyd." Gwen turned and smiled at Ianto, who was still staring out of the window.

"Is that the donor?" asked the receptionist.

"Yes, it is."

"If you'll take a seat, I'll let the doctor know you're here."

"Thank you. Ianto?"

"Mmm?"

"Sit down. You're making the place look untidy," she joked.

"Yep," Ianto sat down. "Sorry, I just wish Jack was here."

The receptionist raised an eyebrow.

"So do I, but he isn't. You'll be fine." She took hold of his hand.

A few minutes later, the doctor came out of his office and greeted Gwen and Ianto.

"Right, let's get to it, shall we?"

Ianto smiled nervously.

"Is the other gentlemen not with you?"

Ianto shook his head. "Something came up at the last minute."

"Okay. Let's go through."

As they entered the office, Jack was parking the SUV. He locked the car and ran to the receptionist.

"Doctor Lloyd, please."

"Are you with Miss Cooper and Mr Jones?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah." He was out of breath.

Picking up the phone, the receptionist called Dr Lloyd. She replaced the receiver and smiled at Jack. "You can go straight in."

"Thanks."

As he entered the office, he saw the look of sheer relief on Ianto's face.

Jack smiled. "They can do without me, so here I am."

"Good," began Dr Lloyd. "Shall we start?" he turned to Gwen. "We'll take you through to a cubical and extract six or seven eggs and test them." He turned to Jack and Ianto. "I'll take you to a room where you can put the sample in this beaker." He handed Ianto a beaker wrapped in polythene. "You can give it to the receptionist and it will be tested. If all is well, we'll reunite the eggs with the mother and fertilise them from the father."

"You don't fertilise the eggs before they go back into Gwen?" asked Jack.

"No, we try to do it as naturally as possible."

Jack nodded.

"So, Mss Cooper, if you'll follow me. Mr Jones, Captain Harkness, if you'll go into the that room over there."

Jack winked at Gwen. "See you later."

Jack and Ianto went into the small room. It had a chair, coffee table [with girly magazines on it] TV monitor and hand basin.

Jack smiled as he closed the door behind them.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Time For Giving Chapter 17**

TWTWTW

Once the door was closed, Ianto became shy and looked around the room, wondering what to do next.

"Yan, are you okay?"

Ianto couldn't look at Jack.

"Yan?"

Ianto moved towards the wall, keeping the coffee table between him and Jack.

Jack stopped moving. "It's okay. There are no cameras in here."

"How do you know that? Have you been in one before?" Ianto rolled his eyes as only he could. "Oh God, please tell me you haven't!"

"No! Of course not!"

"I….don't know if I can do this, Jack." Ianto looked around the room again.

Jack moved slowly and carefully towards the younger man. "You can do this, Ianto. I know you can. You want this baby as much as I do."

Tears began to run down Ianto's face. "It's this room! I can't…."

"Fine. Okay." Jack moved towards the door. "I'll work something out. Trust me." He kissed the young Welshman as he left the room.

Ianto plonked himself down on the low couch and then jumped back up again. The whole thing made him cringe; the girly magazines, the DVD's and videos. It seemed….sordid somehow. Not quite how he expected to become a father at all! He paced until Jack returned five minutes later.

"Okay, we have the use of the doctors own bathroom, okay? I explained it to him and he was kind of expecting it." Jack shrugged, as Ianto's mouth dropped open. "He's a doctor, remember. He knows these things."

Ianto blushed.

"Oh, come on! We've done it in public places before now."

"But not a doctors toilet, Jack!" Ianto ran a trembling hand through his hair. "Not with everyone knowing!"

Jack sighed. "Only the doc knows."

"Exactly!"

"Since when have you been a prude, Ianto Jones?"

"Prude? Prude! I am not a prude! I….I just wanted to keep our lovemaking private."

"It's just sex today, Yan. A means to an end. A Baby." Jack took hold of his hand, running a finger over his knuckles. "Let's do this. Let's go make a baby….our baby."

Blue eyes met. Spoke to each other. Spoke volumes.

Ianto smiled, then nodded.

Opening the door, Jack and Ianto went back into the doctor's office. He wasn't there, of course, Jack made sure of that.

Ianto stopped outside the bathroom, looking inside. "I'm really sorry about this."

Jack looked from Ianto to the bathroom and back. "Not here either?"

"No! I mean….it's okay. I meant in the other room." He tied to smile. "It freaked me out a little."

"A little!"

"Okay, a lot. Thinking of all those other men being in there…maybe cameras….I don't know. It's just me."

"And I love you for it." Jack took his hand. "Now get those clothes off so I can take you in hand, young Master Jones."

"Master?"

"Well, I am old enough to be your great, great, great, great, great, grandfather.…and then some."

Ianto began to undress, and Jack loved watching him disrobe.

"It feels kinda strange, undressing in a doctors surgery, with you leering at me.""Me leering isn't strange."

That made Ianto smiles.

"That's better. Now get over here and seduce me!"

Ianto sauntered over to Jack, laid a hand on his chest and pushed him back against the door. The other hand slowly moved the braces off of his shoulders. Moving his over hand, Ianto began to undo the buttons on Jack's shirt, pulling it loose from his trousers. Next he pushed the shirt off broad shoulders and onto the floor. Being neat and tidy was not on the agenda today. The white T shirt was next to be lifted over the older man's head and onto the floor beside the shirt. Concentrating on Jack's blue eyes, Ianto carefully undid Jack's belt and then worked the button and zip on Jack's trousers, letting them drop to the floor. The boxers were next, joining the trousers. Kneeling, Ianto undid each of his Captain's boots, taking them and his socks off. Jack stepped out of the trousers and boxers, standing naked with his husband.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Time For Giving Chapter 18**

TWTWTW

They didn't need the girly magazines; why would they. They didn't need the videos or DVD's, although Jack looked at a few of the covers. All they needed was each other and before long, the job was done and the beaker held both their seed.

Getting dressed amongst giggles and smiles, Jack and Ianto went back into reception to deposit the beaker with the receptionist, who just smiled at them. Then they went to wait outside on a bench, until Gwen appeared almost an hour later.

"Well, did you do it?" she asked, smiling.

"Yep," answered Ianto, looking at Jack.

"Good. They harvested eight eggs and they'll do whatever it is they do to the eggs in the morning." Gwen tapped Ianto on the shoulder. "Sorry love, but they have to check your sperm count first."

"I think he's okay in that department." Piped up Jack, patting Ianto's thigh.

"Oh really? Got you pregnant, has he?" Gwen joked.

Ianto blushed.

"Sorry, couldn't resist that one," she joked. "Right, I'm off back home to change and then go into work."

"Thanks Gwen," said Ianto, taking her hand.

"My pleasure."

"Ours, I think," said Jack winking.

"Jack!"

"Ianto, will you chill out."

"We really ought to put in an appearance, too," said Ianto, looking at Jack.

"What about the kids?"

Ianto thought for a moment. "We could take them in via the underground garage and then straight up to the boardroom. We have paper, pens, cold drinks. They'll be made up."

"Made up?" Jack mimicked.

Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Good idea. I like it," Jack smiled. "Let's go."

On the drive back to Gwen's, they chatted happily.

"What about Rhys? Does he have to be anywhere?" asked Jack.

"Well, he did mention something about popping into the office."

"We can take Bobby with us," suggested Ianto.

"Good idea," said Gwen.

"You are just full of ideas today, Ianto Jones." remarked Jack, winking.

"We can all get back into the routine."

"Mmm," said Jack. "Jack has never been out of the routine."

Jack chuckled. "Well, Ianto, I never once heard you complain."

Ianto rolled his eyes again.

"I just love when you do that thing with your eyes." Jack tried it.

"I've never done it so much as when I'm around you."

"Oh, am I leading you into bad habits?"

"Always," came the reply. "But, I don't mind, really."

Jack just laughed.

Once at Gwen's house, they picked up the kids and with Rhys' help, got them all in the SUV by the time Gwen had changed.

"I'll see you both later then," said Rhys, kissing Bobby and calling up to Gwen.

"Okay."

Rhys nodded to Jack and Ianto as he left.

The children were excited about going into work with their respective parents and were as good as gold on the ride there.

Parking in the under ground car park, Jack switched off the engine, opened the drivers door and got out. He helped Danny and Jon out of their seat belts and into the Hub. Taking them straight up to the boardroom, Ianto supplied them with plenty of paper and pens.

"Have fun kids," Gwen said, as she left for her workstation.

"I'll get my laptop and type up the reports from here," Ianto told Jack. "I can keep an eye on them then."

Jack nodded. "Have you got many to do?"

"A couple and a report on the latest body found in the Bay. Owen finished the autopsy yesterday."

"Great. I can get everything signed and sent off to the appropriate people."

"Tosh has a new piece of software running, but I don't think it will interferer with anything in here."

"Got plenty of juice for the kids?"

Ianto smiled. "Yep, and there's more in the cupboard in the kitchen, if I need it."

"Let's get back to work then."

Jack left and went up to his office.

Ianto booted up his laptop and opened a file marked 'Reports' and read through the last entry. UNIT Requisition Form. Torchwood Three. Items Needed/Replacements.

Ianto smiled. So far, nothing had been forthcoming and the letter was dated 4 weeks prior to Christmas.

Sighing, Ianto looked at the three boys before getting his fingers ready to type up the reports. Owen's hand writing might need a bit of refining, word-wise, but Ianto was used to that by now.

By lunchtime, Ianto had finished all the reports, printed them out and was about to call Gwen to come take over from him for ten minutes, when Jack appeared.

"I was just about to call Gwen."

"Really."

"Mmm, reports are ali done and ready to be sighed." Ianto handed them over.

"Okay, I'll read through them, sign them and let you have them back."

"Thanks."

"They're quiet."

"I asked them to draw a Pterodactyl."

Jack moved behind the boys, looking at their drawings. "Do they even know what one is?"

"They're boys, Jack, of course they do!"

Jack raised an eyebrow and looked at the boys. All three were colouring in enthusiastically. He leaned over each boy in turn. Danny was colouring his bird yellow. Jon's bird was dark brown. Bobby was colouring, his tongue poking out as he concentrated on his scarlet bird. "Very colourful and lifelike," he praised.

"It's a Dactyl!" proclaimed Danny, with a smile.

"Yep, sure looks like one."

"Daddy says he's seen one!"

"Yep, that's how we got together, really."

Jon looked at Jack, frowning.

"I'll tell you all about it when you're older."

"Okay."

The boys got on with their painting.

Gwen rushed into the room. "It's a go!" she proclaimed.

Jack frowned. "What is?"

"The count was good," Gwen nodded toward the boys. "They're going to start the test tube work tomorrow."

Recognition dawned. Jack and Ianto smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Time For Giving Chapter 19**

TWTWTW

"God, I am _so_ nervous!" said Ianto, looking from the boys in the back seat to Jack.

"Me, too."

Ianto smiled. "Really? You _never_ get nervous, Jack."

"Yes, I do." Jack nodded. "Once we've dropped the boys off, we're meeting Gwen and Rhys for coffee down at the Bay."

"I wonder if they're as nervous as we are?"

"You are, you mean." Jack patted Ianto on the arm. "I doubt anyone is as nervous as you right now, Hun."

As Jack parked the car, Jon and Danny went off to class, while their dad's drove down to the Bay to meet Gwen and Rhys. To their surprise, Owen and Tosh were there, too.

"We came to wish you guys luck, before going down to the Hub," said Tosh, offering Ianto a macramé paper crane. "For good luck."

Ianto took it, giving Tosh a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. I'll keep it with me."

Jack went to buy the coffee, feeling that Ianto was too nervous and would spill the coffee all over himself - and maybe others, too - Not a good thing when you're trying to impress the doctor.

After they had all finished, Gwen went with Jack and Ianto, while Rhys stayed with Owen and Tosh, who went down to the Hub.

"We left Sophie with the childminder, just for today." Owen told Gwen. "Picking her up later."

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Jack said.

Gwen kissed Rhys. "Bye lover."

Rhys smiled. "Go make a beautiful baby," he remarked.

Jack shook Owen and Rhys' hand and kissed Tosh on the forehead. "Thank you," he whispered.

Getting into the SUV, the three Torchwood operatives did up their seat belts. Jack put the key in the ignition, gunned the engine and drove off into traffic .

Ianto looked out the window, then jumped as Jack laid a hand on his knee, squeezing gently.

"It's gonna be fine."

"Yep, I know. Silly really, I know, but I can't help it."

Gwen smiled at the tenderness between the two men.

"So, you two want another boy or a girl this time?"

"Not fussed, really," said Ianto. "As long as it's healthy."

Jack nodded. "But a girl would be nice."

Ianto just smiled. "Yeah, it would."

He was still feeling nervous. Jack picked up on this, changing the subject. "Are you and Rhys thinkin' of havin' any more?"

"Oh, not for a couple of years yet," said Gwen. "We talked about it, but decided to wait until Bobby was at school and settled. He's happy playing with Jon and Danny at the moment."

"I never thought I'd ever be a father," said Ianto, looking out of the window again. "After Lisa died, I gave up hope of ever falling in love, let alone having a family."

"Got it wrong, didn't you?" said Gwen. "On both counts. Love and a family."

Ianto turned watery blue eyes on Jack. "Yep."

Jack smiled. "Glad you did….fall in love that is."

"Me, too."

"Oi! Eyes on the road, Harkness!"

They all laughed.

Parking the car in the car park, Jack switched off the engine and sat back.

"Well, I guess this is it." remarked Ianto.

"It'll be over before you know it. It's me who's having the turkey baster treatment." Gwen informed them.

Jack sniggered.

"Just you bloody dare, Harkness!"

Opening the door, Ianto got out of the car and without waiting for Jack and Gwen, started to walk towards the main entrance to the clinic.

"Ianto, wait up." Called Jack.

Ianto stood stock still, turned and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Your mind is definitely away with the fairies," Jack said, a grin on his face.

"Mmm, I just….I'm scared, Jack. Really scared."

"Do you want to call it off?"

"No! Hell, no. I want this baby as much as you. It's just….what if I'm not good with babies? What if it doesn't take to me?"

"Then we'll give it away and start all over again," joked Jack, poking Ianto in the ribs.

"Jack…." said Gwen, feigning disgust.

"Come on. We got a baby to make."

**Sorry it's short, but it's a long time since I added to this story and I was beginning to feel a little….out of it for a while….back now**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Time For Giving Chapter 20**

TWTWTW

Opening the door, Ianto got out of the car and without waiting for Jack and Gwen, started to walk towards the main entrance to the clinic.

"Ianto, wait up." Called Jack.

Ianto stood stock still, turned and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Your mind is definitely away with the fairies," Jack said, a grin on his face.

"Mmm, I just….I'm scared, Jack. Really scared."

"Do you want to call it off?"

"No! Hell, no. I want this baby as much as you. It's just….what if I'm not good with babies? What if it doesn't take to me?"

"Then we'll give it away and start all over again," joked Jack, poking Ianto in the ribs.

"Jack…." said Gwen, feigning disgust.

"Come on. We got a baby to make.

Going into the clinic, Gwen went to the reception desk to check in, while Jack and Ianto went to look at the bulletin board; anything to keep Ianto's mind off of what was about to happen.

"Yes, Miss Cooper, the doctor is expecting you. Room 10, please, with the donor."

Gwen thanked her and went over to Jack and Ianto. "You and me, room 10, Ianto."

Ianto made a face, looked at Jack and then swallowed hard. "Well, this is it."

Jack kissed him on the forehead. "You'll be fine. It's routine."

"Been here before, have we?" joked Ianto.

"Hundreds of times," quipped Jack. "Scoot." He swatted Ianto's butt.

Ianto relaxed enough to smile at the receptionist and seat himself in the small, homely waiting room. Jack sat along side him.

Gwen stood before Ianto. "Oi! You're supposed to be coming with me!"

Ianto stood up, giving Gwen a sheepish grin. "Sorry."

They both walked to room 10 and Gwen knocked on the door.

Jack waited patently for their return.

Twenty minutes later, Ianto returned to the waiting room, minus Gwen. He was a nice shade of pink.

Jack stood. "You okay?"

Ianto nodded. "Yep. Piece of cake really." He sat down next to Jack.

Jack looked at the room Ianto had just left.

"Th doctor said I could stay," Ianto shook his head. "No. Definitely not for me."

Jack smiled.

"Gwen should be out in about ten minutes or so. Then we can leave." He smiled, taking hold of Jack's hand, squeezing it harder than he meant to.

"That bad, huh?"

Ianto nodded slowly. "I thought he was going to make me stay! I'd have been mortified! Never could've looked Gwen in the face again!"

Jack looked down at their entwined finger. "Hun, my hand is going numb."

Ianto released his grip. "Sorry."

"It's okay. We can maybe go out for a meal tonight, just the two of us."

"What about the kids?"

"I'm sure Mrs Foster from next door will look after them for a few hours."

Ianto nodded. "Maybe."

Jack jabbed him in the ribs playfully. "Come on, it'll be fun. Just you, me and a bottle of wine."

"Just for a couple of hours?"

"Promise."

Ianto smiled. "Okay, if Mrs Foster says she'll babysit."

Twenty five minutes later, Gwen joined them in reception.

"All finished. Now we wait," she told them.

"Better get back to the Hub," Jack said, moving toward the door.

"Did….everything go okay?" asked Ianto, tentatively.

"Yes, course it did!"

Ianto looked relieved.

TWTWTW

On the way back to the Hub, Jack stopped and picked up a couple of bottles of wine and donuts.

Ianto eyed him as he left the supermarket.

"By way of celebration," Jack told him.

"Arh, silly me."

Jack shook his head fondly.

"So," began Ianto, looking at Gwen shyly, "When will you know if it's worked?"

"When I'm pregnant," Gwen sighed. "Ianto, where is your brain today? You are all over the place." She laughed.

"Yep, that's me. Sorry."

"Don't worry, lovely. I'll know, believe me."

Once back at the Hub, Jack called everyone to the boardroom and cracked open the wine and Ianto put the donuts on a plate. Everyone dug in.

Owen raised his grass. "Here's to Jack and Ianto's new baby."

"Jack and Ianto's new baby!" everyone said, clinking their glasses together.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Time For Giving Chapter 21**

TWTWTW

A month passed and Gwen was due for her first scan. Although she thought she already knew, conformation was necessary to confirm that she was indeed, pregnant.

Leaving home that morning, Rhys drove Gwen to the clinic.

"I'll phone Jack and Ianto once we know for sure," said Gwen, smiling.

"But you think you definitely are?"

"Well, my monthlies are late."

"So, that could be stress…."

Gwen grinned, the gap between her front teeth showing. "I don't think so, my lovely. A woman knows."

Parking in a 'Reserved' parking bay, Rhys turned off the car and turned to Gwen. "Do they know it's today….your scan I mean?"

"No. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"What if your not pregnant?"

"Then we'll do it all over again. They still have four eggs left and Ianto's sperm."

"Really thought this through, haven't you?"

Gwen nodded.

Going inside, Gwen and Rhys went to the reception desk.

"Gwen Cooper here for my scan."

"Oh, yes. Please, take a seat. The doctor will be with you shortly."

They sat in the airy waiting room.

"Couldn't you have done this on one of your contraptions at work?"

Gwen frowned. "Are you having second thoughts about me carrying this baby? Cos, if you are…."

"No! No, that isn't what I meant." Rhys shifted in his chair. "I just thought….if you wanted to know…."

Gwen rubbed his arm. "People at work would have found out. I want Jack and Ianto to be the first. Apart from you that is."

Rhys smiled. "I'll keep my fingers crossed, love."

The doctor came out of his office and walked over to greet Gwen.

"Miss Cooper, would you like to follow me and we'll get your scan done. See if you're pregnant." He smiled. "How are you feeling, by the way?"

"I….feel pregnant, to be honest."

Rhys waited while Gwen went with the doctor.

Twenty minutes later, Gwen reappeared clasping a piece of paper.

"I'm pregnant," she told Rhys, passing him a photo. "I told you. I bloody told you!"

"That's great. I'm thrilled for you."

They studied the photo.

"Bloody hell! God's miracle," said Rhys.

"I can't wait to tell the guys."

Gwen went straight into the Hub with Rhys and told Jack and Ianto the good news, leaving them the photo of the embryo.

Ianto kissed Gwen on the cheek and Jack gave her a quick hug.

TWTWTW

As the weeks passed, Jack gave Gwen more and more time off to rest. Although Gwen complained, Rhys was glad to see more of her.

By the 5 month, Ianto had begun to decorate the spare bedroom lemon and white, and furnished it with a cot and changing area.

Jack had taken the boys out shopping to buy baby clothes, also in lemon and white. They also brought plush bunnies and teddy bears, a star mobile and baby monitors.

"I bet you're glad you didn't get Danny and me when we was babies," Jon had told Jack, smiling.

Jack smiled back. "We wouldn't have minded."

After Ianto had finished painting, he went down to the kitchen to make coffee. The boys were playing in the back garden and Jack was reading a paper, sat at the kitchen table. He looked up from his paper as Ianto entered the room and laughed.

"What?"

"Lemon splodges on your face. White paint in your hair. You look adorable, sweetie."

Ianto sat in Jack's lap. "And you wouldn't want me any other way."

Jack shook his head. "Nope."

They kissed.

"The boys look happy," observed Ianto.

"They're enjoying shopping for the baby," Jack looked at Ianto. "Are you okay with us buying bits? We can always wait until the weekend and all go out together."

"I don't mind. Maybe we can go out Saturday morning, then have lunch out. A treat for the boys," he kissed Jack on the nose. "And you."

"Great idea, Mr Harkness-Jones."

"Thank you, Mr Harkness-Jones.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Time For Giving Chapter 22**

TWTWTW

Four weeks before Gwen's due date, she began to get pains. Rhys drove her to the hospital, but they didn't tell Jack and Ianto for fear of upsetting them.

As the doctor examined her, he told Gwen that she was 5 centimetres dilated and that the baby was on it's way.

"Rhys, call Jack and Ianto. They have to be here."

"For the birth?" he asked, a little shocked.

"No! Just here!"

"Better hurry," said the doctor. "Not long now."

"Oh, bloody hell!"

Rhys ran outside and phones Jack, he being the less likely of the two to panic.

"_Hello."_

"Jack, it's Rhys."

"_Hi, everything okay?_"

"I'm at the hospital. Gwen's gone into labour."

_"We're on our way."_

Rhys put his phone away and went back inside to Gwen.

"Oh, Rhys!" Called Gwen.

"I'm here, sweetheart." Rhys took hold of her hand. "They're on their way." Rhys looked down at his wife. "Do you want me here, for the birth?"

Gwen smiled through her pain. "Course I bloody do! You're my husband!"

Rhys smiled, squeezing her hand gently.

TWTWTW

Jack touched his comslink, smiling. "Ianto, we're havin' a baby!"

"What, now? It's not due for another month!"

"So, it can't wait to see us. Get up here!"

"On my way."

Jack walked outside his office and stood on the walkway overlooking the main Hub. "Gwen's gone into labour. We're goin' to the hospital." He descended the stairs. "Call if you need us."

Ianto came around the corner, breathless from running. "Bloody hell, Jack, good job the room's ready!"

Jack laughed.

"Good luck!" called Tosh as the two men rushed towards the underground car park and the SUV.

Once in the car, Ianto turned to Jack, a broad smile on his face. "A baby, Jack! I can't believe it's here already!" He looked out of the window. "Names!" He turned to Jack. "We haven't picked any names!"

Jack put a hand on Ianto's knee. "It'll come to us when we see the baby. Trust me."

They drove in relative silence. Ianto was tutting and sighing. Jack was mumbling about the traffic.

Once at the hospital, Jack parked.

"You go ahead. I need to pay for the space."

Ianto looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"They're not gonna allow us in. Rhys has that pleasure, thank God!" Jack waved, "Go!"

Ianto smiled and headed for the main entrance and the maternity ward. As he reached the nurses station, he saw Rhys coming out of a room, a huge smile on his face.

"Ianto! It was amazing', mate! Where's Jack?"

"Parking," replied the Welshman.

Jack joined them.

"They'll be out in a minute."

"They?" asked Ianto.

Rhys just nodded, as the door to the delivery suite opened, Gwen was wheeled out on a bed, holding a new born baby.

"Wow!" exclaimed Ianto.

"Well," said Gwen. "Come and look at your daughter."

Ianto's mouth dropped open. "A girl!"

Jack slapped Ianto on the back.

"She's beautiful," Rhys told them.

Ianto and Jack moved closer to the bed and looked down at their daughter. Both had tears in their eyes.

"Thank you," was all Ianto managed to say, as he bent down, first kissing Gwen and then his daughter.

Gwen looked at Jack. "Carry her to the room, I'm sure they won't mind."

The nurse nodded her consent.

Jack picked up the baby and walked along side the bed, as it was wheeled to another room nearby, with Ianto by his side.

"Rebecca," said Jack, looking at Ianto.

He nodded. "Gwen."

"Rebecca Gwen Harkness-Jones," announced Jack.

Ianto kissed his new baby daughter. "Perfect."

_**FIN**_


End file.
